A Love Affair To Die For
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Two con men, a native girl, and an evil high priest make for one warped love affair. Would things have been different if Tulio had just listened to Miguel? SLASH Migulio pairing. Some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! With the new story just like I promised. Hope you guys like my oneshot, "Of Ships and Partners." It didn't get any reviews, but a lot of visitors, which is good. So this is my multi-chapter story of a love triangle of sorts between our main characters and the high priest. Reviews are very much appreciated and welcome for this story so I know if I am on the right track with the character's habits and such. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Road to El Dorado (but I do have it on dvd and vhs…)**

**I**

Miguel opened his eyes and stretched, having just woken up from a nap. He smiled as he sat up and looked around. It was late afternoon in the city of El Dorado, and everything looked beautiful. The golden city glistened in the sunlight and birds chirped in the forests. He stood and walked out the front entrance of the temple, looking down on the city to find the people preparing for yet another feast that evening. He heard a sudden noise to his left, and looked over to see Altivo approaching him.

"Altivo, old boy, what have you been up to today?" Miguel asked with a smile. He reached up to pet the horse, who made a noise of appreciation. "I wonder where Tulio is. With Chel no doubt…he's been ignoring us, hasn't he?" He frowned and sighed as Altivo tossed his head in agreement. "I mean I don't mind Chel, but it was always me and him, and now it seems like he wants nothing to do with me." He turned once more to look over the city again. "I just wish he could see how much I care about him."

Altivo suddenly nudged Miguel and shifted uncomfortably. Miguel looked out to see what was bothering his horse when he noticed someone walking up the temple stairs. That someone was Tzekal Kan, the city's high priest, whom Miguel didn't like at all. He didn't want to engage in conversation with him, especially without Tulio around.

"Ah, Lord Miguel, you're awake," Tzekal Kan declared as he reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of Miguel.

_Wait, did he know I was sleeping? _"Yeah," Miguel responded dumbly. "Um, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to confirm that you will be attending tonight's festivities?" Tzekal Kan asked. "There will be music and dancing that I am most certain you will enjoy."

Miguel felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. _Why does he want to know this?_ "Um, yeah I'll be there."

"Excellent," Tzekal Kan stated with a clap of his hands. "Is Lord Tulio with you?"

"No, he's probably off somewhere with Chel," Miguel said, a hint of anger in his voice. He bit his lip, hoping Tzekal Kan hadn't detected it.

Tzekal Kan grinned to himself. "Ah, yes, the woman. Well, I'll be off then to speak with him. I'll see you this evening." He bowed quickly and turned to leave.

Miguel turned and walked quickly back in to the temple. _That was weird, why would he ask me stuff like that? _He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Tzekal Kan turn and look at him lustfully.

Tzekal Kan reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards his own temple, having no intention of going to see Tulio. _My plan is working perfectly. Soon Chel will have Tulio so distracted that I can destroy him…and Miguel will be mine._

**TBC**

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Tulio grinned happily and snuggled closer to Chel on the cushion they were sharing. "You know what's more beautiful than this entire city?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm?" Chel asked, not looking at him.

"You," Tulio answered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Why, aren't you a gentleman," Chel said with a small smile. _Tzekal Kan never says that to me._

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" Tulio asked, clearly shocked.

"Not a soul," Chel answered. She made a big show of hugging Tulio, mentally laughing at his lack of common sense that she was pretending. "So where is our Miguel?"

Tulio frowned a little and sat back. "He was sleeping when I left the temple, I didn't want to wake him up."

"Oh." _Good. The longer I can keep these two apart, the better the chances of this plan working._

"I haven't been spending much time with him since we got here," Tulio admitted, a thoughtful look on his face. "This is supposed to be our adventure. I hope he's not upset." He looked at Chel with a frown. "I should go check on him."

"I'll go with you," Chel said, getting up and following behind Tulio. She figured that Miguel might get upset if he saw the two of them together. _I'm going to kill him anyway, what does it matter if I get him a little angry first?_

Tulio smiled a little in her direction. "Our Miguel, huh?"

Chel looked at him, fake interest plastered on her face. "Well, I figure you share everything else with me, so why not share Miguel?" She actually didn't care one bit about Miguel; she only wanted to get rid of him and Tulio so she could have Tzekal Kan to herself.

"He should be up," Tulio guessed aloud as they entered their temple. "Miguel? Are you here?"

"Tulio!" Miguel exclaimed, popping out from behind a curtain.

Tulio jumped a little and looked at his partner. "What? Miguel, you scared me! Why are you hiding behind a curtain?"

"I'm not hiding," Miguel lied, coming out into the temple and walking towards him. He glanced at Chel and then decided to ignore her, looking back at Tulio. "Did Tzekal Kan come to see you?"

"No," Tulio replied, looking confused. "Why?"

"Oh, he came here," Miguel added anxiously. He noticed that Chel looked away with a jealous look on her face.

"About what?" Tulio asked, frowning when Miguel looked away. "Did he do something to you?" He reached out and put his hands on Miguel's shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, he didn't do anything," Miguel answered. "It was just weird. He wanted to make sure that I was going to the feast tonight."

Tulio raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when the chief walked in to the temple. "Chief."

"My lords, the feast is almost ready to begin," the chief announced happily. "We will await your arrival."

"Oh, ok, good. We'll be down soon," Tulio said, removing his hands from Miguel's shoulders. He mentally frowned when he saw Miguel put his head down and look away sadly.

"Excellent, the citizens will be most happy to see you." The chief smiled and bowed before exiting the temple.

"I'll get the robes out," Chel said as she walked off to the back of the temple.

Tulio watched her go and then looked down at Miguel. "Are you ok, Miguel?" he asked quietly.

Miguel looked back up at him. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? You look…sad."

Miguel shrugged and looked down at the ground again. "I miss you, Tulio."

Tulio frowned slightly. "I miss you too. I know I haven't been spending much time with you lately."

"You have a reason," Miguel grumbled flatly.

"Chel is no reason for me to leave you alone all the time," Tulio said truthfully. He put his arm around Miguel and pulled him a little closer. "I'm sorry. Tomorrow it's just going to be me and you, I promise."

Miguel smiled a little at him. "Ok."

"Ok, put these on so you're not late," Chel interrupted as she came back with the robes. She practically threw Miguel's at him and handed Tulio his sweetly.

Miguel bit back his emotions when he saw the interaction between Tulio and Chel. _I get the feeling Tulio won't be keeping his promise for very long._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**So what does everyone think of this story so far? Thank you to my first reviewer! It's very much appreciated. Ready for chapter 3?**

**III**

Miguel sat in his throne-like chair and looked out at everyone. People were talking, laughing, dancing, and some were even walking around playing instruments. Children were running around and playing various types of games. Miguel jumped suddenly when a cup was placed in his hands.

"To calm your nerves," Tulio said, pointing to the drink. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I do?" Miguel asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"Yeah," Tulio replied, taking a seat next to him in the other chair. "I'm worried about you."

Miguel gave him a small smile. "Haven't I told you that you worry too much?"

Tulio smiled back a little. "More times than I can count…but I always worry about you, Miguel."

Miguel got serious again. "Like when?"

"Well, usually when we're in a con that goes wrong. I worry about you getting hurt or caught." Tulio glanced over at his partner. "I don't want to lose you, Miguel."

Miguel's heart fluttered at the comment, and he looked seriously at Tulio. "I don't want to lose you either, Tulio. Promise me you'll stay with me forever?"

Tulio opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden banging of drums startled him. "What's going on?"

"It's time for the tribal dance," Chel explained, seeming to have appeared from nowhere. She had a proud look on her face with a sense of hostility that only Miguel detected.

Just like that, Tulio turned all his attention to Chel, forgetting to give Miguel his word. Miguel shook his head sadly and looked forward again to watch the dance. _I should know better than to ask Tulio to promise me eternity. He obviously cares about Chel more than me._ He sighed and leaned back as dancers appeared wearing colorful costumes. He froze when Tzekel Kan appeared in costume as well.

The high priest caught Tulio's attention as well. He glanced over at Miguel, who looked shaken. With a frown, he reached over and put his hand comfortingly on his arm. "Hey, it's ok."

Tzekel Kan had been twirling around with the other dancers around a fire. He looked over at Miguel, jealous at seeing Tulio's hand on his arm. _The undeserving fool! Soon he will no longer be in the way of what I want._ He made his way over to the two men and quickly snatched Miguel right out of his chair.

Tulio gasped as Miguel was suddenly pulled away from him. He tried to jump up, but Chel stopped him. "Chel?"

"Calm down, Tulio, its part of the dance. Look." She pointed out to where Miguel was standing. There was a circle of dancers around him twirling and chanting. She glanced at Tzekel Kan, only to find him staring at Miguel in desire. She glared quickly and looked away. _He won't miss him; he'll love me. He'll see what I'm capable of when I kill his little toy._ She stood there and mentally plotted different ways of brutally murdering Miguel until the dance ended.

Everyone cheered and clapped, including Tulio. "Nicely done!" he called out, laughing when Miguel blushed madly from the center of the circle.

"Well done, my Lord," Tzekel Kan said to Miguel. "I hope I haven't embarrassed you too much."

"Heh…no, it's fine," Miguel stuttered, walking briskly back to his seat.

"Our Miguel, the little dancer," Tulio teased. Miguel gave him a sour look, which only made him laugh harder.

Miguel shook his head with a little smile and looked away. He saw Tzekal Kan staring at him from across the fire, shivering when he grinned slyly at him. _Something is up, I just know it! _"Hey, Tulio, did you-" He stopped talking when he realized his partner wasn't there. He stared at the empty seat in confusion for several moments before glancing over to the food tables. He spotted Tulio all over Chel, who was faking interest so obviously that he was shocked Tulio didn't notice. _I can't believe him! How can he not see that she doesn't care about him? _

"My Lord, is everything alright?"

Miguel jumped a little, sighing in relief when he saw that it was only the chief. "Oh, good evening, Chief."

The chief smiled questioningly at him. "You look…distressed."

"Oh, no I was just wondering where Tulio went." He looked sadly back over at his partner. "I found him."

"Lord Tulio seems to be enjoying himself," the chief said, also looking at Tulio and Chel. "This upsets you."

Miguel frowned and sighed. "What can I do? I can't stop him, he deserves love."

"But it is not your love that he is accepting," the chief mentioned knowingly.

Miguel shook his head and looked away. "She's completely faking it, I just know she is! She's going to hurt him and I'll be left to pick up the pieces." _Just like every other time. _

"I see," the chief said. "Perhaps Lord Tulio will soon realize what you mean to him?" He smiled reassuringly. "Well, I must be off to make sure everything is still running as planned. Perhaps you should retire for the evening."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Chief," Miguel said with a small smile. He stood to leave as the chief bowed quickly and walked away. He glanced over at Tulio once more, seeing that he was still with Chel. _I wish what the chief said was true. I wish Tulio could just love me. _He put his head down sadly and began to ascend the temple stairs.

Tulio laughed at something one of the native children had told him, and he thought that Miguel might find it funny as well. He turned towards the thrones they had been sitting on earlier, surprised to find his partner missing. "Where's Miguel?" he thought out loud as he looked around. He looked up at the temple, spotting a sulky looking Miguel almost to the top of the stairs. He frowned and hung his shoulders. _I'm sorry, Miguel. I should have been paying more attention to you. _

"Maybe he's just tired," Chel suggested, following Tulio's gaze.

"He would have told me," Tulio said, watching Miguel disappear into the temple.

"Really? I assumed he was the type of person to just walk off."

"Well, yeah, but he's usually sneakier about it, and it's only when I'm mad." He looked at her and frowned. "I think I hurt his feelings."

"By being with me?" Chel asked in pretend concern. She was actually ecstatic that the blonde might be upset.

"I don't know," Tulio answered, running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the temple again. "He was upset before and I kind of ignored him." He dropped his arm to his side and looked over at her again. "I should go be with him so I can make sure he's ok."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Actually, I promised it would just be me and him tomorrow."

"No problem," Chel said. She kissed Tulio on the cheek, knowing she could get him to break that promise easily.

"Thanks," Tulio said with a small smile. He kissed her back and then turned to head up to the temple.

In the temple, Miguel had already changed back into his normal clothes. He had been silently crying the whole time, so there were tear streaks on his face. He splashed water on his face from the pool in the middle of the room, looking at his reflection and sighing. _I look so pathetic, no wonder Tulio doesn't want to be with me. I should just give up all hope of him being with me forever. _He stood and looked at the bed, and then at a large pile of cushions on the floor. Figuring Tulio and Chel would want the bed he chose to sleep on the cushions. He crawled on top of them, attempting to get comfortable. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he fell asleep.

About five minutes later, Tulio entered the temple. He spotted Miguel on the cushions in what didn't look like a comfortable position. He frowned and knelt down next to him, noticing the tear streaks on his cheeks. "Oh, Miguel," he said sadly, gently touching Miguel's face. _I really did hurt you, didn't I. _He carefully lifted Miguel in his arms and carried him to the bed, setting him down gently so he wouldn't wake him up. He then proceeded to change into his normal clothes as well. When he was finished, he climbed into bed next to Miguel, looking over at him when he began to stir. "Hey."

Miguel rolled onto his back and looked around before sitting up. "How did I get on the bed?"

"I picked you up and put you on it," Tulio answered, sitting up as well. "Why were you on the floor?"

"I figured you and Chel would want the bed," Miguel pointed out, looking around for Chel.

"She's not here. It's just you and me tonight."

"Oh," Miguel said, looking over at him. "Well, good night then."

"No, wait, Miguel," Tulio started. "I need to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Us," Tulio said quietly. "I know you were crying earlier."

Miguel looked down at the sheets. "So?"

"Miguel, I know it's my fault," Tulio admitted. "I know I hurt you for not being there when you needed me, and for leaving you alone at the feast tonight. "I'm so sorry." He reached over and put his hand on Miguel's shoulder. "Please, talk to me."

Miguel looked at Tulio, sensing the sincerity in his voice and seeing it in his eyes. "Yes, it does hurt when you're not here; when you're ignoring me. It kills me to see you with her and-" He stopped talking and swallowed hard. _I should tell him about Chel but I know he won't believe me. He would hate me! _He put his head in his hands and began to cry again.

"No," Tulio said sadly, pulling Miguel into a tight embrace. "Please don't cry; I'm sorry." He rocked the two of them back and forth, resting his cheek on Miguel's head. He pushed aside the fact that it felt good to have his partner's body this close to his.

Miguel eventually looked up and sniffled. "Sorry," he murmured, wiping tears off his face.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Miguel," Tulio assured him, helping to wipe away his tears. "I'm going to fix this, I swear."

Miguel nodded slowly. "I'm really tired," he said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Tulio hugged Miguel once more before settling down again. "Miguel?"

"Hmm?" Miguel yawned, already half asleep.

"I promise to stay with you forever."

Miguel looked at Tulio and gave him a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Tulio smiled a little as Miguel fell back to sleep. He still felt incredibly guilty for hurting his best friend, but he swore to himself that he would make it up to him. With this thought in mind, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

**So I realized in the first two chapters I spelled Tzekal Kan wrong. My apologies, it'll be right from now on. I also want to mention that the chapters will be getting longer now, so be ready! More reviews would really be awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, all! Sorry for the delay in this posting, I was on vacation where there was no wireless internet service so I couldn't get online. But here is chapter 4!**

**IV**

Miguel felt a hand brush against his forehead. _What is Tulio doing? If he's trying to wake me up, he succeeded. _He opened his eyes…to find none other than Tzekel Kan standing above him. "Baah!" he shrieked, leaping from the bed.

"Good morning, my Lord?" Tzekel Kan asked in confusion, staring at the bewildered man.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tulio?" Miguel sputtered, walking off to look for his partner.

"You seemed ill at the feast last night. I came to make sure you were well again," Tzekel Kan explained, following behind Miguel. "Lord Tulio didn't seem to think it was a good idea to wake you and check before he left, apparently."

"Left?" Miguel asked, turning to face the high priest.

"On a hike through the forest," Tzekel Kan stated nonchalantly. "He didn't tell you?"

Miguel turned away and swallowed bitterly. "No."

"To get supplies and such, I presume," Tzekel Kan continued. "He went with the woman and several others." He watched with glee as Miguel's expression changed to one of anger.

"I'm going for a walk," Miguel grumbled, leaving the high priest alone and most pleased.

Tzekel Kan smiled and laughed to himself once Miguel was out of earshot. "It won't be long now until you're mine."

Miguel walked briskly down the stairs, holding back tears. _Damn you, Tulio! Damn you and your lies! You don't care about me at all! _He stopped walking when he found himself in front of a building he hadn't been in yet. He curiously stepped inside, looking around and finding several cots, some of which had people in them. There was a lady walking around with bowls and other things. "Hi," he said politely.

The woman gasped and almost dropped the bowl she was holding. "My Lord! You surprised me." She quickly bowed and then smiled.

Miguel smiled back. "Um, where am I?"

"My Lord, this is the healing temple," the woman explained. "I am Thelina, the healer."

"Oh," Miguel responded, now understanding the reason for all the beds. "It's nice to meet you."

Thelina blushed a little and then went back to working on a small boy. "My newest patient."

Miguel looked at the little boy, who appeared to have a broken arm. "What happened?"

"I fell down," the boy answered.

"Down a flight of stairs," Thelina added as she began to wrap the boy's arm.

"Lord Miguel, will you tell me a story?" the boy asked suddenly.

Miguel was a little shocked at the request, but he smiled. "Of course," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed. "Well, once upon a time there was this knight, and he was riding through the woods on his horse when he came upon a giant castle. A huge, scary dragon and a couple of angry giants surrounded this castle. The knight was about to run away when he heard a lady calling for help from the top of the tallest tower. She was a princess, and he knew he had to save her. So he fought the dragon and the giants until he defeated them all, and then he ran to the top of the tower and found the princess. She was so beautiful that he fell in love her immediately, but he was afraid that she wouldn't love him back because he wasn't a prince. But she did love him, very much, and they rode off on the knights horse to go back to her kingdom where they lived happily ever after."

Thelina had finished wrapping the boy's arm and stood back to watch. The boy was now droopy eyed, and he let out a big yawn. "Thank you," he yawned before falling asleep.

Thelina smiled at Miguel. "I should keep you around as my storyteller."

Miguel smiled and covered the boy with the blanket on his bed. "I like telling stories."

Thelina approached him and sat down in a chair nearby. "My Lord-"

"Miguel, please," Miguel suggested with a small smile.

Thelina blushed once more. "Ok…Miguel. I saw you at the feast last night, sitting alone. I sensed that something was troubling you. Are you missing someone that you love?"

Miguel was quiet for a moment. "Someone I love who doesn't love me back."

Thelina frowned and scooted closer to him. "Go on."

"We've been together since we were kids," Miguel continued. "We were always on an adventure of some sort. Then we found this place…he found someone else to spend all him time with while he made promises to me that he couldn't keep."

Thelina looked at him for a moment. "Lord Tulio?"

Miguel nodded. "I thought he cared about me. Everything he's told me is a lie."

Thelina frowned once again. "My L-I mean, Miguel." She opened her arms towards him. "May I? I believe you need it."

Miguel smiled a little as she embraced him and he hugged her as well. _Finally, someone who cares. _"Thank you for listening."

The curtain at the front of the temple flew open suddenly and two men rushed in carrying another. "Lady Thelina!" one of them yelled.

Thelina and Miguel quickly broke off their embrace. Thelina jumped up and rushed over to the bed they had placed the man on. "What's happened to him?"

"He was in the woods," the other man explained. "He was eating berries off of a bush when he started to scream. He fell down and began to shake."

Thelina frowned and nodded in understanding. "The berries are poisonous, he must be treated immediately."

Miguel watched as she told the two men specifically what to get for her. "Will he live?" he asked after the two men rushed out.

"It is too soon to tell," Thelina answered. "I can make an antidote but it depends on how many berries he ate." She looked at Miguel with a serious expression on her face. "Miguel, you must never eat the berries in the forest or drink their juices. They are not like the berries we grow in the city."

Miguel nodded and looked at the man, who was heaving and shaking and looked like he might die at any second. "I should go see if Tulio is back." He looked at Thelina once more before leaving the small temple. He made his way back to his and Tulio's temple, all the while thinking to himself. _I know Tulio let me down again, but I just love him too much. I have to talk to him and tell him how I really feel. _He approached the temple entrance and he heard Tulio and Chel talking inside.

"I want you to come to Spain with me and Miguel," Tulio said.

Miguel raised an eyebrow. _Oh so now he's including me in his plans again? _

"Mostly me," Tulio continued. "Especially me…only me…forget Miguel."

Miguel gasped. Had Tulio really just said that? Forget Miguel?

Chel giggled. "Only if that's what you want, then I do too."

Miguel couldn't believe his ears. _Is this really happening? _He rushed into the temple, determined to find out what Tulio meant. He stopped when Tulio and Chel locked lips, sealing the deal. His heart broke into a million pieces at the moment.

Tulio happened to look over Chel's shoulder and saw Miguel just standing there. He quickly broke away from Chel. "Miguel!" he exclaimed in shock.

Miguel shook his head, tears building up in his eyes. He turned and rushed out of the temple.

"Miguel, wait!" Tulio called out, running after his partner. He left Chel standing there, feeling rather accomplished with herself.

Miguel ran down the stairs, tears rolling down his cheeks. He heard Tulio yelling after him, but he kept on running. He was halfway down when Tulio finally caught up to him.

"Miguel, stop, please!" Tulio begged, reaching out and grabbing Miguel's arm.

Miguel roughly shook him off and turned to face him. "Why? So you can humiliate me some more?"

"Miguel-"

"No, Tulio, I've had enough!" Miguel snapped. "I'm sick of you lying to me, you betrayed me!" He furiously wiped away the tears that were already falling. "Damn it, I trusted you."

"Miguel," Tulio began sadly, reaching out for his partner again.

"Don't touch me," Miguel snapped. "You can go back to Spain, you can forget me, but I'm staying here."

"You don't mean that!" Tulio exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I do," Miguel replied bitterly.

"I said I didn't want to lose you. I mean that, Miguel!"

Miguel shook his head. "I'm done, Tulio." He turned and walked down the stairs.

"Miguel!" Tulio pleaded. "Don't do this, please!" _Tell him you love him! _He couldn't form the words he wanted to say, so all he could do was sit down on the stairs and watch his partner walk away from him. _It's over…it's really over. After everything we've been through, I screwed it all up. _

"Tulio, honey?" Chel asked, appearing by his side.

"I can't do anything right," Tulio said in a guilty tone. "I messed up and I can't fix it this time. I can't believe it…I lost him." He looked sadly up at Chel. "We've been partners since we were ten. All I've done was hurt him but he just kept forgiving me. But I went too far this time."

Chel knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "He just needs to calm down. Let him be for a while."

Tulio swallowed hard and nodded. His heart sank as he watched Miguel disappear around a bend. _I'm so sorry, Miguel. I'm such an idiot to think that something like this wouldn't hurt you. I'd do anything to take it back. _ He hardly realized that Chel had pulled him to his feet and was coaxing him back up to the temple.

Miguel came upon what appeared to be a small garden in a spot of the city that nobody currently occupied. He stumbled over a rock and fell to the grassy ground, not bothering to get back up. He began to sob, curling into a tight ball. His chest hurt from what he assumed was heartbreak. He eventually slowly sat up and wiped at his tears. He was starting to get really warm, so he pulled is shirt off in an attempt to cool down. He buried his face in the fabric and cried lightly. "Why, Tulio? Why did you have to say that? Why did you have to pick her over me? She doesn't love you like I do."

"He doesn't deserve you," a voice suggested.

Miguel jumped up, startled, whirling around to see who snuck up on him. "Tzekel Kan."

The high priest stepped casually into the garden. "Lord Tulio doesn't seem to understand the importance of love," he said. "He doesn't deserve your love."

Miguel backed away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"You should be with someone who will care for you all the time…someone like me." Tzekel Kan grinned coyly. "I want you, right now."

Miguel was utterly shocked, and he continued to back away. He was suddenly aware that he didn't have his shirt on, and he got extremely nervous. He backed into a wall, unable to go any further. _Who puts a wall in a garden? _"Don't," he said nervously.

"I won't hurt you," Tzekel Kan promised. He pounced forward and pinned Miguel to the wall.

"No!" Miguel cried. He struggled to get loose, but the high priest was stronger. He froze when Tzekel Kan's mouth crashed against his own. Tears fell as he tried to fight him off.

"Lord Tulio cannot love you like I can," Tzekel Kan growled, forcefully kissing Miguel once more.

"Stop," Miguel cried uselessly. He pushed his hands against Tzekel Kan's chest in an attempt to get him off.

"What the hell?" a voice exclaimed, causing Tzekel Kan to stop assaulting Miguel and turn to see the intruder.

Miguel pushed the high priest away and looked in the direction of the voice as well. "Tulio!"

Tulio stood by the edge of the garden. His arms were crossed and he was staring at Miguel furiously.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in these couple chapters, I was on vacation and there was no wireless internet so I couldn't post them. Gave me some time to make edits though!**

**V**

"Tulio! Thank god," Miguel exclaimed, rushing towards him.

Tulio glared at him and then looked at Tzekel Kan. "Get out," he growled.

Tzekel Kan smiled smugly at Tulio and then left the garden.

"Tulio," Miguel began. "I came down here and he showed up and then-" He was cut off when Tulio suddenly slapped him across the face.

"How could you be so incredibly stupid, Miguel?" Tulio yelled. "What, were you so upset that you decided to have at it with the high priest?"

"Tulio, no!" Miguel cried. "He cornered me, I couldn't fight him off."

"Right, and your shirt happened to conveniently come off," Tulio hissed. He snatched Miguel's shirt off the ground and threw it at him. "Try not to look so easy next time."

Miguel looked at Tulio in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"

"You know, I came down here to apologize and beg you to come back to me," Tulio said angrily as he paced around. "But after this, I see how much you really mean to me." He stopped pacing and glared angrily at him. "Nothing."

Miguel sobbed and looked at the ground. "Tulio, you don't mean that!"

"You're a crybaby!" Tulio yelled. "A no-good wimp. I want NOTHING to do with you!" He turned and stormed off, leaving Miguel alone again.

Miguel choked back tears as he watched Tulio leave, his hurtful words ringing in his ears. _Nothing…crybaby…wimp._ He shakily pulled his shirt back on and wiped away his tears. He left the garden, knowing where he needed to go.

Thelina was arranging things on the tables in the healing temple. She was humming softly to herself when she heard the curtain rustle behind her. She turned to greet her visitor and gasped. "My lord! Miguel!"

"Thelina," Miguel said sadly, standing there looking lost.

She rushed over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened to you?"

"I didn't know where else to go," he murmured. He let her lead him to a nearby chair where he sat down.

"Your cheek," she observed, gently touching the small bruise that forming on the left side of his face. "Did somebody hit you?"

Miguel nodded sadly. "Tulio."

Thelina's eye widened. "Why?"

Miguel sighed and told her everything that had happened, from finding Tulio and Chel in the temple to the assault in the garden. "I was so stupid," he uttered sadly, flinching when she applied some sort of cream to his cheek. "I shouldn't have let it happened, I should have tried to stop him."

"You were unable to fight him off," Thelina replied, taking a seat next to him. "You couldn't have stopped it, but Lord Tulio should not have hit you." She gently touched his cheek.

"I can't believe he said those things to me," he said. "I really thought he cared about me, but all he wants to do is forget me."

Thelina frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. "I do not wish to forget you, Miguel."

Miguel gave her a small smile. 'Thanks."

Thelina smiled back, and then reached over to embrace him. Little did they know, Chel was watching them from outside the temple.

About ten minutes later Thelina told Miguel he should get some rest. "You can stay here if you like, there are plenty of beds."

"Thanks, but I should go back to the temple. I'm going to have to face Tulio eventually." He quickly hugged her once more and then left the temple. He had no idea what he would say to Tulio when he saw him. _He probably won't even want to talk to me, so what does it matter? He hates me. _

"I can't believe you did that!" Chels' voice cut through the air.

Miguel stopped walking and looked in the direction her voice came from. He noticed a small hut and crept towards it. He peeked in the window and saw Chel and Tzekel Kan. _What are they doing together?_

"I was proving a point," Tzekel Kan snapped at Chel.

"You know the plan!" Chel scolded. "I kill Miguel, and you kill Tulio. They're not gods, they'll die easily."

Miguel froze at the statement she just made. _They know we're not gods! They're going to kill us! _

"You know it's you I want," Chel cooed, putting her arms around the high priest. "Tulio is just a pawn in a game he never should have started."

Miguel backed away from the hut. _I have to warn Tulio! _He turned and sprinted toward the temple, skidding to a halt once he got inside. "Tulio!"

Tulio was in the corner admiring his gold when he heard Miguel. He glared in his direction. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" he sneered.

Miguel winced at his harshness. "Tulio, I just saw Chel with Tzekel Kan. They're planning something terrible."

"Oh really?" Tulio asked sarcastically.

"Tulio, they know we're not gods! They're plotting to kill us! We have to do something."

"Hmm, ok well here's a plan," Tulio said in the same sarcastic tone. "Chel and I will leave El Dorado and go back to Spain while you make out with Tzekel Kan to distract him and prevent him from stopping us."

Miguel just looked at him in disbelief. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, Miguel, you'll do anything for attention!" Tulio yelled. "You're jealous because I chose to be with Chel. Making up stories will not make me take you back."

"Tulio," Chel chimed, entering the temple.

Miguel spun around to face her, standing in between her and Tulio. "Don't you dare come any closer!"

Chel stopped in her tracks, looking genuinely shocked. "What?"

"I know what you and Tzekel Kan are up to," Miguel accused. "If you think that you can get away with murder then you're wrong!"

"Stop it, Miguel!" Tulio snapped, pushing him away.

"She said so herself, Tulio," Miguel continued. "She told him you're just a pawn in a game you never should have started."

Tulio glared at him, completely missing the look on Chel's face, which suggested that Miguel was right. "You know, Miguel, you're worse than I thought. Trying to turn me against the woman I love? You're pathetic!"

Miguel looked at Tulio sadly. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Tulio exclaimed angrily. "You need to grow up. I want to spend the rest of my life with Chel."

Chel suddenly got an idea, turning towards Tulio and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Tulio I want to be with you forever too…we should get married. Here in the city. It would be beautiful!"

Miguel couldn't believe this. "Tulio, you haven't even known her for a week!"

Tulio ignored him and looked over at Chel thoughtfully. "Yeah, it would be." He suddenly got down on one knee. "Chel, will you marry me?"

If Miguel could have dies right there he would have. He watched Chel smile and say yes, and Tulio bean with genuine happiness. He watched the man he loved stand and glare hatefully at him, and then leave with his wife to be. He was left alone again, and his heart broke for the third time that day.

**TBC**

**I think I'm being a little too meant to Miguel. I wonder if that Tulio is going to come to his senses any time soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

The rest of the day seemed to lag. Tulio and Chel had gone to the chief to tell him about their wish to marry. The chief was more surprised than anything. "I will announce it at the feast tonight," he assured them. "We should begin preparations immediately."

Tulio smiled as Chel hustled off to see about a dress. "Thanks for doing this for us, Chief," he addressed the large man.

"My Lord," the chief began with uncertainty. "Have you not only know Chel for a few days?"

"Yeah," Tulio answered. "But I know I want to be with her, I love her."

"Ah…and what does Lord Miguel think about this?"

Tulio narrowed his eyes spitefully. "I don't care what he thinks."

The chief raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The two of you have had a disagreement?"

Tulio told the chief about what happened in the garden earlier that day with Miguel and Tzekel Kan. "It's outrageous, I can't believe he could be that stupid," he said angrily once he finished the story.

The chief was shocked. "My Lord, you did not believe Lord Miguel? I most certainly do."

Tulio gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"Tzekel Kan is no fool," the chief stated. "If he wants something, he almost always knows how to get it. If Lord Miguel had not gone willingly to him, he would have indeed cornered him."

Tulio frowned and looked away. "Oh."

"Why was Lord Miguel in the garden alone anyway?"

"He was mad at me. I…said some things I shouldn't have and he overheard me." His frown deepened as he looked back at the chief. "I really didn't mean any of it."

"Perhaps you should speak with him," the chief suggested with a small smile. "Apologize? He cares for you a lot more than you may think, my Lord."

Tulio looked at the ground momentarily in thought, and then looked back up at the chief. "I should…thanks."

"Of course," the chief said happily "I will see you at the feast this evening."

Tulio nodded and walked away, sighing to himself. _I know I should apologize to Miguel, but what do I say? Sorry I ruined your life…our friendship? _

"Tulio, where are you going?" Chel asked, coming towards him.

"Um, I have to look for Miguel."

"Why?"

"I have to apologize."

Chel took a step back and looked at Tulio in confusion. "For what? Asking to marry me?"

"No," Tulio answered quickly. "For pretty much everything else that's happened today."

"Hmm," Chel thought out loud. "Well, you're not going to find him in the temple, I was just there. Maybe he's with Thelina."

"Who?"

"The healer," Chel said casually.

"What? Did he hurt himself?" Tulio asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, probably not. But I saw them being pretty cozy with each other earlier."

Tulio narrowed his eyes. "Cozy?"

"You know, hugging and stuff," Chel said. "He seems to get bored with one person after a while."

"Yeah," Tulio said flatly, beginning to walk towards his temple.

"Tulio, I just said he's not up there."

"I know…he doesn't deserve an apology."

Miguel actually was in the healing temple; he found solace there. He sipped at some form of hot tea Thelina had made for him while he watched her check all her supplies. He looked over at a man sleeping on one of the cots, realizing that it was the same man who had eaten the poisonous berries. "How is he?"

Thelina looked over at the man. "He will live," she said confidently. "He did not eat many berries, but it was still enough to do harm, I have extra antidote in case something like this happens again." She smiled and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Miguel frowned sadly. "Like everything is my fault."

"Nothing is your fault," Thelina assured him. "Lord Tulio's choice to marry Chel is not a wise one, but there was nothing you could do to prevent it."

Miguel nodded and looked over at her. "Will you…go to the wedding with me? I don't think I can do it alone."

Thelina smiled warmly. "Of course I will; I would be honored. The weddings in this city are very beautiful. If it were different circumstances, I believe you would find it enjoyable."

"Maybe I'll get to see another one someday. I plan on staying here."

Thelina beamed when Miguel said this. "That is wonderful!"

Miguel smiled at her enthusiasm. "You really know how to cheer me up."

Thelina smiled once more and stood up. "The feast will begin shortly. Will you attend with me? You haven't eaten all day."

Miguel thought about it for a moment before agreeing to go. _I guess it can't hurt anything. _

Miguel guessed wrong about the feast. He thought good food and seeing all the people would cheer him up, but the second he saw Tulio and Chel arrive together his heart dropped. Tulio looked so happy and Chel looked so fake that he couldn't stand it.

The chief stood in front of the great fire and addressed everyone. "Lord Tulio and Lady Chel will be married the day after tomorrow!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Miguel frowned. "So soon?"

"It does not usually take long to plan for a wedding here," Thelina explained. She nudged a plate of fruit towards him. "You need to eat."

"I'm not really hungry," he said.

"Miguel, I enjoy your company in my temple, but I do not want you too end up as my patient."

Miguel smiled a little at her. "Alright."

Tulio picked up his drink and scanned the crowd. His eyes landed on Miguel who, to his surprise, was smiling a little. He then noticed a lady next to him who looked like she was trying to get him to eat an apple.

"That's Thelina," Chel pointed out, following his gaze.

"Oh," Tulio said. He felt a small twinge of jealousy when Thelina reached over and tucked some hair behind Miguel's ear. He noticed then that Miguel turned and locked eyes with him for a moment. He non-intentionally glared, causing Miguel to frown and look away. He felt guilty immediately afterward and frowned himself.

Chel watched the whole interaction and grinned to herself. _By the end, Tulio will feel so guilty that he will just fall over dead when I kill Miguel in front of him. Tzekel Kan won't even have to get his hands dirty. _She looked back to Tulio. "I'm going to get some more wine."

"I'll go with you," Tulio said, getting up to follow her over to the wine table. He looked back and was surprised to see that Miguel and Thelina were no longer at their table.

"Good evening, Thelina," Chel said, causing Tulio to look in her direction.

Thelina, who had just gotten wine and was returning to het table, stopped and turned towards them. "Good evening Chel, Lord Tulio. I suppose congratulations is in order."

"Thank you," Chel replied.

"Wasn't Miguel just with you?" Tulio interrupted.

Thelina looked at him. "Miguel has retired for the evening. He was not feeling well so I told him to get some rest."

"Oh," Tulio said, sounding a little upset.

"You and Miguel seem to be getting rather close," Chel probed. "Maybe someday you two will get married."

Thelina saw Tulio stiffen at the comment. "Miguel's heart belongs to someone else," she claimed, glancing up and meeting Tulio's gaze. "Someone whom he loves very much, but unfortunately does not love him back."

Tulio looked away, a guilty expression on his face. _That isn't true. _

"I must return to my temple," Thelina said. "Good night to you both."

Tulio remained where he was as the two women parted ways. He then quickly rushed over to Thelina. "Wait."

Thelina stopped and looked at him again. "Yes, my Lord?"

Tulio hesitated for a moment. "Where is he?"

"In your temple," she answered. "Please, Lord Tulio, do not bring him any more grief. It will be burden enough for him to watch you marry that woman."

Tulio frowned and nodded, watching her walk away. _Poor Miguel, I didn't mean to hurt him so much. I still need him; I care about him too much to let him go. _

A short while later, Tulio and Chel went to the temple to go to bed. Chel went straight to bed while Tulio went towards the back. He spotted Miguel sleeping on the same pile of cushions he found him on the night before. He wanted to talk to him, but he didn't have the heart to wake him up. _Maybe I'll catch him in the morning before Chel and I go to do the wedding planning. _He looked down at Miguel's face and noticed the bruise where he had slapped him earlier. He frowned and touched his cheek lightly, pulling away when Miguel shifted in his sleep. Deciding that he didn't want to wake him, he quietly stood up and walked over to the bed. Chel was already asleep when he crawled in next to her. With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tulio tossed and turned in his sleep; he was having a nightmare.

_'You cannot win," a sinister voice called out._

_ "Who are you?" Tulio yelled, whirling around._

_ "You cannot win," the voice repeated. _

_"Show yourself!" Tulio yelled louder._

_ "You will lose," the voice said._

_ Tulio saw a light suddenly, and then two small boys. He recognized them as himself and Miguel when they were younger. They looked so happy with each other._

_ "You will lose," the voice repeated._

_ Tulio saw the image warp; the two boys were now the adult versions of himself and Miguel. Miguel looked so warn and sad. The image of Tulio turned to face him. "I hate you!" he screamed in Miguel's face. _

_ Tulio gasped. "No! Miguel, that's not true! Don't listen to him!" he yelled desperately. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest when Miguel looked to the ground and sobbed. "Miguel, it's not true!"_

_ "You will lose him forever," the voice claimed._

_ Miguel's voice contorted in pain and he fell to the ground. He writhed and screamed in pain as the image of Tulio simply watched._

_ "No!" Tulio screamed, looking to the image of himself. "Do something! Help him, please!" He watched as Miguel continued to scream in pain. "Why can't I help you?" he cried, falling to his knees. "NO!"_

Tulio gasped and sat straight up, breathing heavily. He was filled with dread, and he leapt out of bed and ran back to where Miguel was sleeping. He was relieved to find him alive, curled up in a ball on the cushions. "Thank god," he whispered, kneeling down next to him. Miguel shivered a little in his sleep, so he reached for a nearby blanket to cover him with. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered again. He was too anxious to go back to bed, so he crawled onto the cushions next to Miguel. _At least I can watch over him here. I'll talk to him in the morning; beg him to forgive me. I can't lose him. _The horrible words from his nightmare echoed in his mind as he watched Miguel sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Miguel shifted on the cushions, his back a little sore. He gathered some of the blanket in his hands, wondering how it got there. He froze when he felt someone shift next to him. He glanced over, shocked to see Tulio sleeping beside him. _He probably sleep walked over here. I should leave before he realizes where he is and freaks out. _Carefully and quietly, he crawled off the cushions and tiptoed out of the temple. He sighed, breathing in the morning air. _Time to put my own plan in action. _He patted his pocket to make sure the item he needed was still there as he proceeded down the temple stairs.

Tulio rolled over and opened is eyes; almost crying out when he noticed Miguel was gone. The terrible words from his nightmare were still echoing in his mind. He quickly got up and started frantically looking around for his partner.

"Oh, Tulio, you're up already."

Tulio spun around to find Chel standing there. "Oh, yeah."

"Are you looking for something?" she asked as she made the bed.

"Yeah, Miguel," Tulio answered with a small hint of worry. "He was gone when I woke up."

Chel didn't seem too thrilled that Tulio still felt the need to apologize to Miguel. "Maybe he went for a walk, or to find breakfast."

_Or to ignore me. _Tulio frowned and hung his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll see him at some point today," Chel assured him. "Come on, time to meet with the chief about tomorrow."

Tulio almost forgot that he was getting married the next day; he was so busy thinking about Miguel. "Right, I'll find Miguel later." _Hopefully. _He took Chel's hand and the two of them left the temple.

Miguel walked a ways into the forest, constantly checking to make sure he wasn't being followed. He found the berry bushes he had been looking for…the poisonous berries. _This is the dumbest plan I've ever had, but I have to do it. _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold vial he found the night before from the stash of gold in the temple. _Here goes nothing. _He began picking berries from the bush. Using a small bowl and a rock he had also brought along, he crushed the berries to drain the juices. He then poured the juice from the bowl into the vial. Once he was finished, he sealed the vial and sighed, reflecting on his plan. He had gotten enough information from Thelina to know that, as part of the wedding ceremony, the most important citizens toasted with a glass of wine. This included himself and Tulio, the chief, the high priest, the healer, and the bride. His plan was to mix the vial of berry juice with his wine, poisoning himself. He would make it look like Chel did it, hopefully sparking a fight between her and Tzekel Kan in which one of them would slip and reveal the truth.

"It's a long shot, but I have to try," he thought out loud. Thelina would be there with him, so there was a chance she could save him. He knew if she couldn't, he would surely die and never see Tulio again. His stomach turned at the thought of never seeing his partner again, after everything they had been through. _How will he feel if I die? Will he be happy or sad…will he even care? _

He finally stood and pocketed the vial. He turned to leave the forest, snatching a banana on the way out. He walked out of the forest and was headed towards the pond when he heard a voice.

"You went all the way into the forest for a banana?"

Miguel turned and saw Thelina standing there with an amused look on her face. He gave her a genuine smile. "I wanted to see what was so exciting about getting bananas off trees."

Thelina laughed and approached him. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Miguel nodded. "When I woke up, Tulio was sleeping next to me."

Thelina frowned. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, he didn't wake me up. I left before he woke up."

"That's probably best."

Miguel noticed that she looked a little uneasy. "Are you ok?"

Thelina looked up at him, nervousness in her expression. "The high priest paid me a visit this morning. He…he told me I should stay away from you."

Miguel frowned and narrowed his eyes angrily. "Did he hurt or threaten you?"

"He said you belonged to him," Thelina continued in a frightened tone. "He said if I don't stay away he would make me using whatever means he had to."

"He's trying to isolate me," Miguel muttered to himself. He gently took her into his arms. "I won't let him hurt you, Thelina."

"I do not wish to stay away from you," Thelina admitted, embracing him.

"You don't have to," Miguel replied. "I'll stay with you all the time, and I'll figure out how to deal with Tzekel Kan." He looked down at her. "Is it ok if I stay with you tonight? I'm trying to avoid Tulio, and it would be safer for you to have me there."

Thelina smiled a little. "Of course you can stay with me. I would feel much safer."

"We should tell the chief that Tzekel Kan threatened you."

Thelina frowned and nodded. "The chief will know what to do." She finally pulled away from him." We should go to your temple. I can show you the robes you will need to wear tomorrow."

Miguel smiled a little. "That would be nice."

"That's a lot of fabric," Tulio commented as he watched citizens lie out and hang up dozens of flags.

"The weddings in El Dorado are always very colorful," the chief explained happily. "It represents the brightness of a new future together."

"Oh, I see," Tulio replied, glancing over at the chief. "Have um…have you seen Miguel this morning?"

"No, I have not," the chief answered. "Is something wrong?"

Tulio frowned. "He's been avoiding me. I haven't had the chance to talk to him at all." He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't want to lose him when I get married, but I'm afraid that's exactly what's going to happen."

The chief nodded in understanding. "Perhaps Lord Miguel does not feel that you can be faithful to both him and Chel. He fears you would abandon him."

"I'd never do that to him," Tulio said honestly.

"Have you not done so already?"

Tulio frowned, the familiar feeling of guilt returning. "Yeah…I have. Several times." He closed his eyes. _No wonder he's been avoiding me. He thinks I hate him. _"I don't deserve him," he whispered.

The chief patted Tulio on the shoulder. "Lord Miguel spends much of his time with our healer, Thelina. Perhaps he has chosen his new path."

Tulio's heart twisted at the thought of Miguel being with someone else forever. _Must be how he feels about Chel and me. _"I wish I could fix this."

The chief smiled reassuringly at him. "Perhaps you should take a break for a while and relax."

Tulio nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea. I need time to think." He left the busy area and began walking up the steps to the temple. _I never though the day would come that I have to say good-bye to my best friend; my partner. But he's so much more than that, isn't he? I just wish I could tell him._

"Stop it!" a girly voice yelled, followed by laughter.

Tulio looked up and walked to the entrance of the temple, spotting Thelina. Her eyes were wet with tears because she was laughing so hard. He then saw Miguel dancing around, wearing his robes over his regular clothes. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as well. _He looks so happy. _He backed out of the temple and leaned against the wall. He hadn't seen Miguel that happy for days. He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. _I can't do this; I can't let him go. It hurts too much. _

"Tulio?"

Tulio opened his eyes to find Chel standing there. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" She looked towards the entrance of the temple. "What's going on in there?"

"It's Miguel and Thelina," Tulio said, looking at the ground. "No, I'm not alright. I'm losing my best friend and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Chel looked at him, grinning inwardly at his vulnerability and sadness. She faked concern and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe after the wedding you can sort things out."

Tulio shook his head and looked toward the temple entrance. "He belongs to her now," he said sadly. "It's over. Everything I tried so hard to keep is just gone now. It's all my fault."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for a while," Chel suggested, reveling at the pain and jealousy she saw in Tulio's eyes.

Tulio nodded sadly, allowing her to lead him down the stairs, away from Miguel and Thelina's laughter.

The feast that night was lively with talk about the wedding the following day. There was the usual dancing and eating and drinking. Tulio sat in his chair and watched the crowd silently. He spotted Miguel and Thelina dancing and sank into an even deeper depression. Chel was off chatting with people, so he sat alone.

Miguel ad Thelina danced around and laughed. "I have had so much fun today," Thelina mused.

"Good," Miguel said with a smile.

Thelina smiled back and looked over his shoulder. She spotted Tzekel Kan, who was glaring maliciously at her. "Miguel," she said in a frightened tone.

Miguel looked back and saw Tzekel Kan as well. He glared at him in warning and pulled Thelina closer to himself. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you with me around."

Thelina nodded in worry. "We have to tell the chief."

"You're right, let's go find him." He took her hand and led her through the crowd until they found the chief. "Chief?"

"Ah, Lord Miguel!" the chief exclaimed cheerfully. "And of course Lady Thelina." He smiled widely at the two of them. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Hopefully," Miguel said. "Tzekel Kan threatened Thelina."

The chief frowned. "About what?"

"He told me I must stay away from Miguel or he would make me," Thelina explained. She pressed closer to Miguel, who put an arm around her protectively.

The chief nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Tzekel Kan is up to something, I can sense it." He looked at Miguel. "Lord Tulio told me about what happened in the garden."

Miguel frowned, remembering the incident all too well. "Tulio blamed me for it…he hit me."

The chief's eyes widened in shock. "He did not tell me that. But he did tell me he was sorry for becoming angry with you."

"He never told me that," Miguel said sadly.

The chief frowned. "Tzekel Kan seems to be trying to keep you from everyone. He has become jealous of your relationship with Thelina."

Miguel nodded. "I've been with her all day and he hasn't tried anything yet."

"Perhaps the two of you should stay together in the god's temple tonight. He will not attempt anything with Lord Tulio there as well."

Thelina and Miguel both nodded, although Miguel was a little uneasy about the thought about being near Tulio. Once the chief left, Thelina looked up at Miguel. "Are you ok?"

Miguel looked back at her. "I just don't know how I feel about being in the same room as Tulio."

Thelina frowned. "I know…it will be difficult in the morning, watching him get ready for the wedding. But you must try."

Miguel nodded and sighed sadly. "I know."

"I do not like seeing you so sad!" Thelina proclaimed, cupping his face in her hands.

Miguel smiled just a little. "Part of my charm."

Thelina laughed a little and put her hands down at her sides. "At the feast last night, Chel approached me. She suggested that you and I would marry some day."

Miguel raised an eyebrow. "Tulio probably loved that."

"He seemed…quite jealous," Thelina added. "He still cares about you, Miguel. He just won't say it."

Miguel sighed once more. _I wish that were true. _

"I'm nervous, I pace when I'm nervous," Tulio explained as he paced around the temple.

"You don't have to be," Chel giggled. "It's just a wedding. Come on, it's bed time."

"I'll be there in a minute," Tulio said. He continued his pacing, so deep in thought that he didn't stop until he literally walked right into Miguel. "Miguel!"

"Tulio," Miguel responded, surprised at Tulio's clumsiness.

"Sorry, I-" He stopped talking when Thelina appeared by Miguel's side. "Oh…hello."

"Lord Tulio," Thelina acknowledged.

"She's staying with me tonight," Miguel said, looking over Tulio's shoulder. He noticed Chel staring at them and he narrowed his eyes. "Tzekel Kan threatened her."

"He did what?" Tulio asked in shock.

"He told her to stay away from me or he would hurt her," Miguel added angrily. He noticed a glint of jealousy flash across Chel's face. "She's safer with me."

"Yeah," Tulio nodded in agreement.

Miguel looked at Tulio. "I told you he was up to no good." He then took Thelina by the hand and led her to the back of the temple.

Tulio frowned and watched Miguel walk away. _Would he even believe me if I told him I'm sorry? _He sighed sadly and walked over to join Chel in bed.

Miguel arranged the cushions on the floor a little better. "I'm sorry it's not much, but at least we're not completely on the ground."

"It's ok," Thelina said with a small smile. "I would sleep anywhere as long as you were with me."

Miguel smiled back, sitting back and patting the cushions next to him. "I'll sleep on the outside, just in case." He waited until Thelina was situated on the cushions before settling down himself. He pulled the blanket over then both and wrapped his arm around her. "Everything will be ok."

"I believe you," she said, snuggling against him. She relaxed, and the both of them fell asleep.

Tulio balled up his fists in his sleep. He was having the same nightmare again.

_Tulio watched as the image of himself watched Miguel scream and write in agony on the ground._

_ "You will lose him forever," the same sinister voice as the night before said. "He will die."_

_ "No, no please!" Tulio pleaded. "Please, I need him!" He was horrified as the image of himself turned to face him._

_ "Forget Miguel, remember?" his image sneered._

_ "I didn't mean that!" Tulio cried. He could feel tears welling in his eyes._

_ "You're nothing without him," his image continued, turning to look at Miguel. "But he will die and you will never have him again."_

_ "No!" Tulio pleaded, falling to his knees. He gasped when Miguel turned his head weakly to look at him. "Miguel?"_

_ "I…thought you…loved me," Miguel choked out. He closed his eyes and exhaled one last time._

_ "NO!" Tulio screamed, tears now pouring down his face._

_ "I could have kept him safe, alive," the voice of Tzekel Kan sounded. The high priest suddenly appeared and lifted Miguel's body from the ground._

_ "Please, give him to me," Tulio begged, stretching his arms out towards his deceased partner._

_ Tzekel Kan laughed evilly and turned to leave with Miguel. "He belongs to me now."_

Tulio bolted upright once more, breathing heavy. He leapt from the bed and raced to the back of the temple once more, sighing in relief when he found Miguel sound asleep. He noticed that he had an arm wrapped around Thelina, and her arm was draped over his waist. A jolt of jealousy and sadness ripped through him. _I have to accept that he's with her now. He isn't mine anymore. _

"Lord Tulio?" a whispered voice spoke up.

Tulio looked up to find Thelina awake and looking at him. "Oh, sorry I woke you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just…had a bad dream. I was checking to make sure you two were ok."

"Oh," she said sleepily.

Tulio sat back and looked at the two of them. Thelina was still covered, but Miguel had kicked the blanked off of himself. Tulio shook his head and covered him up again. "He always does that."

Thelina smiled tiredly. "You do still care about him."

Tulio looked down at Miguel intensely. "I love him."

Thelina's eyes widened. "You must tell him."

"I…can't," Tulio said in a defeated tone. "I've pushed him away so much recently…I don't think he would believe me."

Thelina frowned at the sad expression on Tulio's face. She was about to speak when Miguel stirred. "Miguel?"

"No, don't wake him up," Tulio said. "I should get back to bed, sorry I woke you." He stood up and hurried back to bed.

"Thelina?" Miguel asked sleepily, hardly opening his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just woke up from a dream," she replied, tucking some hair behind his ear.

"About what?"

She smiled a little. "Lord Tulio telling me that he loves you, but he is afraid to tell you."

"Hmm…that wouldn't happen."

She frowned as Miguel fell back to sleep quickly. _If only you knew how true it is. _

**TBC**

**Sorry for the long wait in posting this chapter, the next one should be up sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone. Soooo sorry it took me this long to update this story. I had a very hectic semester planning for student teaching in the spring, so I was crazy busy. Here is the much awaited for chapter 8!**

**VIII**

Morning came ridiculously fast. Everyone was bustling around and preparing for the wedding. Chel had gone off somewhere to put her dress on and Tulio remained in the temple.

Miguel stood in the back of the temple alone, for Thelina had gone to prepare as well. He was already dressed in his God's attire. He touched one of the folds in his skirt, feeling the vial he had hidden. _I__hope__this__works._He sighed and walked out to the main part of the temple where he spotted Tulio struggling with his headdress. "You have it on backwards," he said, approaching him and fixing the headdress.

"Oh, thanks," Tulio said. He turned to face Miguel, frowning at how worn out he looked. "You look like crap."

Miguel looked away from him. "You expect me to be excited? You're marrying a woman you barely know who has plans with the high priest to kill us." He looked back at Tulio and shook his head. "I told you what I heard and you didn't believe me."

"Miguel, I-"

"Will you believe me when I'm dead, Tulio? After she kills me? You know she'll make you watch me die."

"Stop it! Don't talk like that!" Tulio exclaimed, visions of his nightmare appearing in his mind.

"It's the truth," Miguel said sadly.

Tulio shook his head. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, Miguel. I'm sorry about everything that's happened."

"Not everything," Miguel said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're still going through with this wedding," Miguel pointed out. He looked at Tulio pleadingly. "I can't stand this, Tulio. What happened to us? I love you!"

Tulio's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said I love you," Miguel repeated. "I always have." Tears formed in his eyes and he suddenly stepped forward and embraced Tulio.

Tulio's heart exploded with joy at the three words Miguel had just said, and he hugged Miguel tightly. "Miguel-"

"I know you hate me and would rather forget me," Miguel interrupted. "Just know that I love you and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

Tulio frowned. "I don't hate you," he whispered. He was about to continue when the chief called from the temple entrance.

"My Lords, the ceremony is ready to begin!"

Tulio bit his lip, a million emotions running through his mind. He was brought back to reality when Miguel pulled away from him. "Miguel…"

"It's time," Miguel murmured, unable to keep the grief and sorrow out of his voice.

Tulio put his hands on Miguel's shoulders to keep him from moving. "This isn't over. I'm going to make this work. I…I love you too."

Miguel looked at him sadly. "Not enough to pick me over her." He turned and walked away towards the entrance.

Tulio's heart crumbled again and a new wave of guilt and grief hit him. He swallowed hard and hurried to catch up with Miguel. "I need you, you're my partner." He frowned when Miguel didn't answer him and instead continued to walk. He was running out of time to save what he and Miguel had. "Miguel, please listen to me!"

"My Lords!" the chief cut in happily. "Allow me to show you to your places."

Tulio was struck dumb when Miguel walked away to stand by Thelina, who kissed him on the cheek. "Chief…I-I can't do this."

The chief was surprised. "It is usually the bride who is nervous. You will do fine my Lord, now stand up here."

Tulio stepped up to some sort of alter, looking back at Miguel to find him staring sadly at the ground. _This__is__all__my__fault._

The ceremony began suddenly with some people playing instruments. The chief was the first to walk up the aisle and come to the altar. Some children followed, throwing flower petals everywhere. Chel finally came out, holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiled at Tulio, and he smiled in return as he took her hand in his when she reached the altar.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing a little.

"Let us begin," the chief announced happily.

Miguel stood back with Thelina and stared blankly ahead as the chief began. He felt Thelina take hold of his hand after a while.

"You look troubled," Thelina whispered.

"Tulio told me he loves me."

"That is wonderful!"

"Not enough to call off the wedding obviously," Miguel continued bitterly. "I poured my heart out to him, and this is what he does in return."

Thelina frowned, and she was about to speak when the chief announced it was time for the toast. "That's us."

Miguel's stomach dropped. _This__is__where__I__make__my__scene._He followed Thelina up to the altar.

The chief presented Thelina first. "May toasting with Lady Thelina bring you good health in your future."

Thelina smiled as she stepped forward, embracing Tulio first and then Chel. She received a goblet of wine from Chel and stepped off to the side.

The chief then presented Miguel. "May toasting with Lord Miguel bring you continued happiness and friendship in your future."

Miguel stepped up to Tulio, who looked at him pleadingly. _This__might__be__the__last__time__I__ever__see__him__again._He reached out to shake Tulio's hand. "Well…good luck."

Tulio reached out and pulled Miguel into a tight embrace. "I meant it when I said I love you," he whispered.

Miguel pulled back and looked at him, memorizing his appearance. He then reluctantly embraced Chel and took a goblet from her. He paid no attention to Tzekel-Kan, who was next in line. When nobody was looking, he took out the vial and emptied its contents into the goblet. He then tossed the empty vial into the nearby bushes.

Thelina turned to him when the chief raised his goblet. "Cheers," she said with a smile.

Miguel smiled back and then downed the contents of the goblet. He could taste the bitter sweetness of the berry juice mixed with the wine. _Shouldn__'__t__be__too__long__now._Less than five minutes later, he began to feel the effects of the juice. His vision was blurring and his stomach was starting to hurt. He wrapped an arm around himself and whimpered a little.

Thelina looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"No," Miguel said suddenly, dropping the goblet and attracting the attention of a few bystanders. He wrapped both arms around himself tightly; his stomach was killing him now and he could hardly stand. "It…h-hurts."

"My lord!" Thelina gasped.

Tulio overheard her and looked over at the two of them. He gasped when he saw Miguel nearly doubled over, a pained expression on his face. "What's happening?"

Everyone's attention was now on Miguel and Thelina.

Miguel cried out as pain ripped through him. He looked at Thelina, who had her hands on him in an attempt to steady him. "I…l-love him," he choked out. He suddenly crumbled to the ground.

"Miguel!" Tulio yelled in horror, rushing from the altar to get to his partner. He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees next to him. "What happened to him?"

Thelina picked up the goblet Miguel had dropped and held it under her nose, her eyes widening in terror. "He's been poisoned!"

There was sudden chaos as everybody freaked out. The chief attempted to calm them, pushing the crowd back from the scene. "Give them space!" he ordered.

Tulio pulled Miguel up on to his lap, horrified at his pale appearance. "Miguel? Can you hear me?"

Miguel was shaking and occasionally convulsing. He was choking and gasping for air.

Tulio swallowed hard and forced back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Miguel…look at me. Please try."

Miguel struggled to open his eyes, looking at Tulio desperately. "T-Tul…lio," he choked out."

"I'm right here," Tulio said sadly, cradling him closer to himself. "You'll be ok." He saw Tzekel-Kan coming forward, surprisingly obvious concern written on his face. He glared at him and held Miguel tighter, images from his nightmare coming back. "You stay away from him!"

Tzekel-Kan glared back and then looked over at Chel, who clearly had no idea what was happening. "You did this," he growled.

Tulio looked between him and Chel. "What?"

"I did not!" Chel exclaimed angrily.

"He was poisoned!" Thelina yelled, also kneeling next to Miguel. "You were the one who handed him the goblet!"

Chel glared daggers at her. "I did not poison Miguel! Why would I do that?"

Tulio was trembling now, scared out of his wits because Miguel had fallen unconscious. "He…he told me you and Tzekel-Kan had a plan," he started, glaring between her and the high priest. "He said the two of you had plans to murder us!"

Gasps and cries rose up through the crowd as Chel simply stared at Tulio. Knowing she was caught, she jumped when Tzekel-Kan shouted at her.

"You knew it was not my wish to have Miguel murdered!" he snarled.

"Oh no," Chel snapped back. "You wanted him for yourself. You only wanted Tulio dead!"

Tulio froze and stared at Chel in disbelief. "What?"

"That's right, Tulio," Chel continued angrily. "Miguel told you the truth about our little plan. You didn't believe him…and now look what's happened!" She pointed at Miguel's seemingly lifeless figure in Tulio's arms. "But I didn't poison him. I had nice little plans to torture him and make you watch!"

Tulio gasped and looked at her. "How could you? I thought you loved me and wanted me to be happy!"

Chel smirked humorlessly. "I never cared about you."

Tulio sat in stunned silence as chaos ensued again.

"Guards! Seize them!" the chief ordered.

"We must get him to my temple," Thelina said shakily. "Tulio?"

"I didn't believe him," Tulio said. "I didn't believe him, my own partner. I got mad and pushed him away, called him a liar. Now this," he looked down at Miguel. "I did this, this is my fault. I should have listened to him."

"Tulio!" Thelina cried. "It's not your fault! Now please help me get him to the temple."

Tulio choked back tears as he lifted Miguel in his arms and rushed after Thelina. He nuzzled his cheek against Miguel's head. "Miguel, I'm so sorry! I love you, I'm sorry."

They were soon to the temple, and Tulio placed Miguel on one of the beds. He clung to his partner's hand desperately as Thelina rushed around. "Can you help him?" he asked hopefully.

"I have an antidote to overpower the poison," Thelina said. "I just hope it's enough. Try to wake him up, he has to drink it."

Tulio gently shook Miguel. "Miguel? Miguel, you have to wake up. Please wake up for me." He leaned forward and kissed Miguel's forehead. "Please, wake up."

"T-Tulio…" Miguel whispered in a raspy voice.

"Hey," Tulio said softly, brushing his hand through Miguel's hair. He noticed how slow and ragged his breathing was now and was scared the antidote wouldn't work in time. "You have to stay awake for me, ok?"

Miguel coughed and then groaned in agony. He wrapped his arms around himself again. "H-Hurts…too much."

"I know, but Thelina can help you," Tulio pleaded.

"Miguel," Thelina called gently, coming to stand beside him. "I have the antidote I told you about. I need you to drink it, ok?"

Tulio lifted Miguel a little and supported him as Thelina held the cup to his mouth. "What exactly will this stuff do?"

"Make him release the poison from his body," Thelina answered.

"How?" Tulio asked. His question was answered when Miguel lurched forward. He watched Thelina grab a nearby jug and plop it in his lap. Miguel choked violently and then began to vomit."

"All we can do now is wait," Thelina said.

Tulio looked at her and noticed that's he had tears in her eyes that she wouldn't allow to fall. _She__loves__him,__doesn__'__t__she._

"Tulio," Miguel whispered weakly, leaning on him. "M-Make it…s-stop."

"You got the antidote, you're going to be ok," Tulio assured him calmly, tucking some hair behind his ear. "I'm not going to leave your side."

"Here," Thelina said, handing Tulio a glass of water. "Let him drink that, I'm going to get him a blanket."

Tulio took the glass and held it out for Miguel to drink. "Do you feel any better?"

"No," Miguel said quietly, looking up at Tulio.

Tulio frowned, recognizing the pained expression on his face. It was a look he got whenever himself or Tulio were injured or sick to a point where it was unbearable. "It will take a while for the pain to go away, but you'll feel better, I promise."

Miguel closed his eyes and shivered. Tulio held him closer to keep him warn until Thelina returned with a blanket.

"Ok, you need to rest now," Thelina said.

Tulio set Miguel back down on the bed. He took the blanket from Thelina and covered him with it. "Hey," he said calmly, waiting for Miguel to look at him. "I love you."

Miguel smiled weakly and then fell asleep.

Tulio sighed and sat down next to the bed. "What's going to happen to Chel?"

"She will be held prisoner," Thelina answered, looking at Miguel's sleeping form. "As will Tzekel-Kan. He will not hurt Miguel anymore."

"If he tries, I'll kill him with my bare hands," Tulio growled in frustration. "I cannot believe Chel tricked me like that, I thought she loved me." He closed his eyes and put his head down. "I can't believe I didn't listen to Miguel." He looked sadly at Thelina. "He really likes you, you know."

Thelina looked at Tulio questioningly. "He enjoys my company."

Tulio nodded. "I don't deserve him, Thelina, not after this." He was silent for a few moments. "You should be with him."

Thelina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Tulio…"

"You can give him what I can't," Tulio continued. "You make him happy, all I bring him is pain and despair." He put his head down as tears threatened to fall. "I love him so much…but I can't be with him. I can't keep hurting him." He suddenly broke, and began to sob.

Thelina came around and embraced Tulio. "Tulio, Miguel only wants to be with you. He told me he loves you. You can't leave him."

"But he can do so much better than me!" Tulio choked out. "He deserves better than me." He wiped tears from his face and looked at Thelina. "You have to know…we're not gods."

Thelina smiled lightly. "I know."

Tulio's eyes widened. "Wha-how?"

"The day you slapped Miguel," Thelina began. "The bruise he received gave it away. Gods wouldn't bruise."

"Oh," Tulio said, remembering hitting Miguel and regretting it.

"Plus, never have I heard of a god who showed so much love and compassion for everything." She smiled down at Miguel. "I don't mind that the two of you are human, Tulio."

Tulio looked at her sadly. "You love him," he said quietly.

Thelina frowned a little, reaching out to touch Miguel's cheek. "I care deeply about him. I do not wish to see him so upset or hurt. But he loves you, Tulio. Don't forget that. He needs you, now more than anything."

Tulio sniffled and nodded, reaching over and gently stroking Miguel's cheek. "I never meant to cause him so much pain."

"I know," Thelina replied quietly. "I must go and inform the Chief of Miguel's health. I will return shortly."

"Ok," Tulio said, watching her go. He looked back down at Miguel and frowned. His partner looked so frail and vulnerable and he couldn't do anything about it. The memory of his pained expression earlier brought back an old memory. It was a time when they were in Spain, and they just had an argument over a botched con.

_"__How__could__have__been__so__stupid,__Miguel?__" __Tulio__yelled,__pacing__back__and__forth__in__their__tiny__cabin._

_ "I'm sorry! I didn't see the guard standing there," Miguel answered honestly._

_ "You don't pay attention to anything!" Tulio snapped. "Thanks to you, we don't even have enough to get dinner tonight."_

_ "Tulio, I'm sorry," Miguel pleaded._

_ "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Tulio pointed angrily at the door. "Get out, I don't want to see you right now."_

_ "But Tulio it's-"_

_ "Get OUT!"_

_ Miguel frowned and slumped his shoulders. He quietly left the cabin, leaving Tulio alone._

_ It had stormed horribly that night, thunder crashing and rain hammering the roof. Tulio now paced nervously because Miguel hadn't come home yet. He knew Miguel hated storms, and there was nowhere for him to go. Tulio anxiously grabbed his poncho and a lantern and set out to look for Miguel._

_ The streets were dark and vacant, and Tulio became more panicked at every corner that he didn't find Miguel. He finally came around a bend to find his partner huddled near the wall, and he nearly dropped the lantern. He rushed over and knelt in front of him. "Miguel?"_

_ Miguel looked up at him, frightened. He was soaked and shivering. "Tulio," he responded, jumping when thunder cracked suddenly._

_ Tulio put an arm around him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. Come on, let's go home. I don't want you out here alone anymore." He helped Miguel up and pulled him close as they made their way back to the cabin._

_ Needless to say, Miguel fell ill from being in the rain and cold for so long. Tulio tried helping him, knowing they couldn't get a doctor because they were criminals. He watched Miguel cough and shiver violently for days, terrified that he would lose him._

_ Tulio put another blanket over Miguel's shivering form. "Miguel," he said quietly._

_ Miguel looked at him with the most pained expression Tulio had ever seen. "Tulio," he coughed. "I'm so…c-cold."_

_ Tulio frowned, pulling Miguel up against himself and holding him tightly. "I've never seen you this sick before, it scares me."_

_ With Miguel being too sick to leave bed, Tulio had to attempt cons on his own. Only a handful were successful enough to win him enough money to buy food. He hated leaving Miguel alone, but he had to. He came home one day to find his partner passed out on the floor._

_ "Oh my god, Miguel!" Tulio exclaimed in horror, rushing to his partner's side. "Miguel? Wake up, Miguel."_

_ "Tulio?" Miguel asked weakly._

_ Tulio pulled him into his lap. "Are you ok?"_

_ "I thought you…left me," Miguel said quietly. "I…wanted to find you."_

_ Tulio frowned and hugged Miguel tighter. "I didn't leave you, I just had to go win some money." He picked Miguel up and carried back to the bed. "Don't worry…I won't leave your side."_

Tulio sighed at the memory. It wasn't the last time he had caused Miguel some sort of pain. "I wish I could take it all back," he said to Miguel's sleeping form. "I wish I could right every wrong I did to you, make everything better." He took Miguel's hand in his own once again. "I've seen how much Thelina cares about you. She's taken really good care of you without me around. I…I think the two of you deserve to be together. I should go back to Spain and be alone like I deserve to be. I don't deserve you." He put his head down on the bed once more and cried silently.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it has seriously been over 2 years since I have updated this story. I apologize for that. Hopefully now that it is summer and I have a little more time, I should be able to get the remaining chapters of this story up in reasonable time. Thank you to everyone that has still followed this story and left reviews. Here is chapter 9.**

**9**

"This is your fault," Tzekel-Kan growled at Chel.

"I told you, I didn't poison him!" Chel snapped back. "He must have done it to himself."

Tzekel-Kan glared at her. "Just why would be do that?"

"Probably to expose us," Chel answered in a matching tone. "He knew it would look like I did it, and you would open your mouth!"

The high priest turned his back angrily on Chel and walked to a corner of the chamber they were being held in. "I despise you."

"No you don't," Chel said. "You're the one with the powers, why don't you get us out of here? The guard left, now would be the time."

Tzekel-Kan thought for a moment, and then walked to the center of the chamber. He put his hands together and began to mumble a spell of some sort, forming a green glow around his hands. He pointed his hands at the chamber door, shooting the green flames at it and melting the locks. He grinned to himself and walked towards the now open door.

"Wait for me!" Chel called, rushing out after him.

Tzekel-Kan turned to face her. "You will leave this city."

"I will not!" Chel said angrily, glaring at the high priest.

"You will if you wish to remain alive! Now leave me, I have business to attend to." He turned and left, leaving a very angry Chel in his dust.

***EL DORADO***

Thelina approached the chief and bowed. "Chief? I have come to inform you of Lord Miguel's health."

"Lady Thelina," the chief acknowledged her. "How is he doing?"

"He responded well to the antidote. He is resting now, and Lord Tulio has remained with him."

"You have done well," the chief said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "This city is lucky to have a healer such as you."

"Thank you," she answered quietly. "Lord Tulio is severely distressed. He told me he believes he should leave El Dorado and Miguel should remain here with me."

The chief frowned. "Lord Tulio has had some issues with Lord Miguel that he regrets. But why does he feel he should leave him behind?"

"He said he doesn't want to cause Miguel any more pain," Thelina replied sadly. "But would it not hurt Miguel even more if he left?"

The chief nodded solemnly. "Perhaps he feels it would be better if he left."

"How can I convince him to stay?" Thelina asked desperately. "He has to…I fear for Miguel's life if he doesn't."

The chief studied her for a moment. "You care very much for Lord Miguel."

"I do…but I will not come between him and Tulio."

"What if Lord Tulio does leave?"

Thelina thought for a moment. "Then I will stand by Miguel's side. I will remain with him, as his wife if he chooses. But I must first try to convince Tulio to stay."

The chief nodded. "You are a wise woman. You must tell Lord Tulio what you believe will happen if he leaves. He will trust you."

Thelina nodded and sighed. "Okay…I will go and talk to him. Thank you, chief." She bowed once more before leaving, and then made her way back to her temple, contemplating what she was going to say to Tulio. She was almost at the entrance to the temple when a cold voice stopped her.

"You do not follow directions very well, healer," the voice growled.

Thelina stopped and whirled around. "Who is there?!" She was shocked when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. "S-Stop," she pleaded, gasping for air. She began to feel dizzy and weak, and finally crumbled to the ground. Miguel was her last thought before darkness took over.

***EL DORADO***

Tulio looked down when Miguel started to fidget in his sleep. "Hey."

"N-No," Miguel whimpered, a pained expression appearing on his face.

Tulio reached over and stroked his cheek. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here."

Miguel seemed to calm down a little at Tulio's touch. "Tulio," he said quietly.

Tulio smiled a little. "I'm here, Miguel, don't worry." He heard the curtain rustle behind him and figured it was Thelina. "He's still asleep, but-" He was cut off when something hard struck him on the back of the head and knocked him to the ground. He gasped, seeing stars as he hit the floor. He heard the intruder walking…towards Miguel's bed. "Miguel…n-no," he choked, and then suddenly blacked out.

*** SEVERAL HOURS LATER ***

_Tulio was walking down a side street in Spain, seeing if he could find any loose change. He was only ten years old, and left to fend for himself. His parents had found God, and decided to join a group of people who traveled to preach. Children were not a part of the group, so Tulio was left alone in his bed without a second thought. He continued walking, missing his parents, when an angry voice stopped him in his tracks._

_ "You are a pathetic child!" and angry sounding man yelled from one of the nearby homes._

_ "Father, please don't hurt me!" a boy cried out._

_ Tulio listened, gasping when he heard the sound of a whip, and the boy screaming. He took a step back when a nearby door was pulled open and a boy was viciously thrown to the ground outside._

_ "Useless boy!" the angry man spat. "I'm getting my gun." He turned and disappeared back into the house. _

_ Tulio gasped. He was certain that if he didn't do something, the other boy would be murdered right in front of him. He quickly picked up the boy, who was surprisingly light, and took off running before the man could come back._

_ Tulio took the boy back to his empty home, taking him to his room and placing him on the bed. Once he had the boy settled, he looked him over. The boy was blonde, which Tulio thought was uncommon for a Spaniard. He was also terribly thin, as if he had been starved. Tulio guessed he was around the same age as himself, but he couldn't be certain. He jumped a little when the boy moaned and shifted. "Hey."_

_ The boy opened his eyes, shocking green looking into Tulio's blue ones. "W-Who…are you?"_

_ "My name is Tulio," Tuio answered. "I'm ten years old. What's your name?"_

_ "Miguel," the boy said quietly. "I'm ten too. Where am I?"_

_ "My house," Tulio said. "I saved you from the alley."_

_ Miguel's eyes widened. "My father was going to kill me he hates me."_

_ Tulio frowned. "My parents left me alone so they could go talk to people about God. Don't you have a mother who loves you?"_

_ Miguel shook his head, tears welling in his green eyes. "She died after I was born. That's why my dad hates me. My sister hates me too." He suddenly started to cry._

_ "Hey, don't cry," Tulio said, pulling Miguel into a hug. "You can stay with me. We can be partners!"_

_ Miguel looked at Tulio and smiled a little through his tears. "I'd like that."_

"Lord Tulio?"

Tulio turned his head a little, shocked at the shooting pain in his head when he moved. He felt a soft bed underneath him. _Where am I?_

"Tulio? A woman's voice asked. She sounded weak.

"Mmh," Tulio mumbled, finally opening his eyes. He was still in the healing temple, but he was now on a bed. "What…happened?"

"My lord," the chief began quietly. "You were attacked by Tzekel-Kan."

"What?" Tulio asked in shock.

"He escaped the chamber," the chief continued solemnly. "My lord…he has taken Lord Miguel."

"No!" Tulio exclaimed, bolting upright. "Ow!" he cried out, grabbing the back of his head.

"My lord, you must try to remain calm," the chief said. "We know where they are, but we are prevented from entering the temple."

"I promised I wouldn't leave him alone," Tulio said sadly.

"We will get him back," a woman's raspy voice spoke.

Tulio looked over to find it was Thelina who was speaking. She was pale and her neck was bruised. "What happened?"

"Tzekel-Kan attacked me too," Thelina said quietly. "He choked me until I fainted."

"He wanted to make sure no one would prevent him from taking Lord Miguel," the chief added.

"Where has he taken him?" Tulio asked.

"To his temple," the chief answered. "But he has manifested a strong force around the temple so no one can enter."

"I have to get to Miguel," Tulio said desperately. "I have to save him!"

"You must rest for now, Tulio," Thelina said, putting her hand on his arm. "It will do no good if you try to confront Tzekel-Kan when you are still weak."

"But what if he tries to hurt Miguel?" Tulio asked.

"I do not believe it is Tzekel-Kan's intention to harm Lord Miguel," the chief said.

Tulio thought about it for a moment. All the looks Tzekel-Kan had given Miguel and all the times he tried to get him alone. It all made sense now. "He wants Miguel…"

"As his own," Thelina finished. She coughed suddenly, wincing and touching her neck lightly.

"You must rest now too, Thelina," the chief said.

"But Tulio needs my help," she barely whispered.

"Lord Tulio only needs more rest. He will heal just fine," the chief assured her.

Thelina nodded reluctantly and sighed. "I will make some herbal tea for myself."

"Good," the chief said, turning to look at Tulio. "My Lord, I-"

"Please," Tulio cut in. "Chief…I'm not a god, and neither is Miguel."

The chief grinned a little. "You have just now realized this?" He chuckled when Tulio gawked at him. "My Lord, I have known since your arrival that you were not gods."

"Then…then why didn't you stop us?" Tulio asked.

"You and Miguel have brought such happiness to our city," Thelina said. "Especially Miguel."

"Thelina is right," the chief said. He frowned suddenly. "Unfortunately everyone is currently afraid. With Tzekel-Kan having taken Lord Miguel, who is already ailing…it is not good."

Tulio was silent for a moment. "I have to fight him."

"What?!" the chief exclaimed. "My Lord, you musn't-"

"I have to," Tulio interrupted. "It's me he wants dead. I can lure him out of the temple, away from Miguel."

"Oh, Tulio, it's too dangerous!" Thelina said. "What if Tzekel-Kan kills you? What do you think will happen to Miguel?"

Tulio bit his lip, knowing Thelina was right. If he died, Tzekel-Kan would have Miguel forever. He also knew how devastated Miguel would be. _I don't want to hurt him anymore. _

The chief frowned at the sad look on Tulio's face. "My Lord, exactly how much do you care for Lord Miguel."

Tulio looked up at him. "I love him with every part of my soul," he said. "I'd give up anything, everything I've ever had to have him back." He bowed his head. "I…I just wish I'd told him sooner."

"You will get your chance, my lord," the chief said. "Rest a while longer, and I will let you know if it is okay for you to go to Tzekel-Kan's temple."

Tulio nodded reluctantly and leaned back into the pillows. He sighed, wishing Miguel was with him. _I'm going to save you, Miguel, I swear on my life._

***EL DORADO***

Miguel shifted in his sleep, slowly starting to wake up. The antidote Thelina had given him was working, but he still felt very weak. He rolled slowly onto his side, gasping a little as a small amount of pain erupted in his stomach. "Tulio?" he asked quietly, surprised when no answer came. "Tulio?" His senses suddenly kicked in, telling him something was wrong. He could tell he was no longer on a cot in the healing temple. It was dark and colder, and much too quiet. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a very different temple. "Tulio?!" he called in a frightened voice.

"Lord Tulio is not here," the voice of Tzekel-Kan said.

Miguel leapt up suddenly from the bed, doubling over when pain jolted through him. He fell back onto the bed gasping, and wrapped an arm around himself. "Where…am I?"

"My temple, of course," Tzekel-Kan answered. "You should not move so suddenly, you are still healing."

"How did I get here?" Miguel asked, dreading the answer.

"I brought you here," Tzekel-Kan said, simply. "I have put up a…force field of sorts…so nobody can disturb us."

"I wouldn't say nobody," the voice of Chel echoed loudly in the temple.

Tzekel-Kan spun around to face her. "How did you get in here?!" he growled.

"Unlike the rest of this city, I do not fear you," Chel answered, approaching the high priest. "I walked right through it." She smiled smugly at him. "Everyone is petrified after what you did to Tulio and that pathetic healer."

"Tulio?" Miguel asked, so quietly that Chel almost didn't hear him.

Chel glanced over at Miguel, who was huddled into himself on the bed, and grinned wickedly. "Why yes, you're precious Tulio…and your little girlfriend. They're dead now, finally."

Miguel's heart dropped as he stared at Chel. "D-Dead?"

"Yeah, you know, no longer living?" Chel mocked. "They were weak!"

"No," Miguel said, tears coming to his eyes. "No, not Tulio…not Tulio."

"Lord Tulio was in the way of what I wanted," Tzekel-Kan said. "As was the healer. They had to be destroyed."

"Yes, just as he is in the way of what _I _want!" Chel exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Miguel. "Let me kill him so you and I can be together. We can rule this city, the two of us!"

"You and I will never be together!" Tzekel-Kan roared.

Miguel ignored the fight occurring in front of him, curling himself into a ball as tears welled in his eyes. _I can't believe Tulio is dead…this can't be happening!_ He burst into tears, hugging his knees to his chest as he sobbed.

"He is weak!" Chel argued. "Let me kill him!" She suddenly pulled a dagger from behind her back and started walking towards Miguel.

Tzekel-Kan reached out and grabbed her. "If you touch him, I will kill you."

Miguel choked out a sob and looked up. "Let her," he said sadly.

Both Tzekel-Kan and Chel looked over at him in confusion. "What?"

"Let her…kill me," Miguel said with a sniffle. "If the spirit world is where Tulio is, then that's where I want to be."

Chel grinned wickedly. "See? He welcomes death."

Tzekel-Kan glared at her. "Leave this temple, now!" He roughly pushed her away. "I will deal with you later."

"You certainly will!" Chel snapped, angrily backing out of the temple.

Tzekel-Kan waited until she was gone before turning to face Miguel. He frowned at how torn apart the blonde looked, and he suddenly felt awkward. "Well…"

"Why did you do it?" Miguel asked quietly.

Tzekel-Kan stared at him. "He was in my way."

"He never did anything to you!"

"He kept me from you, I-"

"Why me?" Miguel interrupted, finally looking up at the high priest. "You know I'm not a god. What's so special about me?"

Tzekel-Kan was surprised by the question. "You have an enthusiasm and a passion that that sorry excuse for a man did not see!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Miguel cried. "He wasn't like that. He loved me, he told me so…and I love him." He was crying again and attempting to wipe away his tears. "I love him more than you'll ever know."

Tzekel-Kan shook his head. "You possess what I want."

"Not anymore," Miguel said sadly. "I'm nothing without Tulio. You might as well finish me off now."

"I will not kill you."

"Then I'll do it myself!" Miguel cried. "I'll throw myself off the ledge into Shilbalba."

"You will not!" Tzekel-Kan said, stepping forward and taking hold of Miguel.

"Let go of me," Miguel said.

"Not until you understand my feelings for you."

"I said let go!" Miguel struggled until he was free. "Leave me alone."

Tzekel-Kan stepped back and watched Miguel, figuring he was probably going to cry over Tulio again. He sighed and walked off, leaving Miguel to his misery for the time being. He went off to think, not knowing what the very much alive, and very angry, Tulio was planning.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**So before I begin this chapter I would like to share that there will be 16 chapters in all. Some may not be as long as others, but there will definitely be 16. I've gotten some pretty positive feedback since I posted chapter 9, so I'm glad you guys are still enjoying the story. Here is the chapter for you all!**

10

Tulio was stretched out on his back on the cot. He was staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep due to his worry about Miguel. The pain in his head was fading; thanks to whatever herbal drink Thelina had given him when she prepared her own tea. He glanced over to the cot she was sleeping on, wishing she would wake up and tell him it was okay to go look for his partner. He sighed, wishing he could know if Miguel was okay, when he heard the curtains rustle. Looking over, he saw that the chief had returned. "Chief."

"Lord Tulio, how are you feeling?" the chief asked, quietly so as not to disturb Thelina.

"A lot better," Tulio answered, slowly sitting up on the cot.

"Excellent," the chief said with a smile. "Have you gotten any more sleep?"

Tulio shook his head. "I'm too worried about Miguel. I probably won't be able to rest until I know he's safe."

The chief frowned. "I assumed so."

"Please, can I go to him now?" Tulio asked.

"My Lord, I-"

"I know I'm going to have to fight Tzekel-Kan," Tulio interrupted. "I'm prepared to do whatever I have to save Miguel."

The chief sighed. "Then there is nothing I can do to stop you. But there is a force keeping anyone from entering the temple."

"I'll find a way in, nothing is going to stop me."

"My Lord, the woman is missing as well."

Tulio narrowed his eyes. "Chel wants Miguel dead. There's no way Tzekel-Kan would allow her in the temple." He sighed and looked away. "I still can't believe I fell for her act."

"She was most convincing," the chief said.

"Miguel saw right through it all," Tulio said, a sad look in his eyes. "If only I had listened…"

"You must stop blaming yourself, Tulio," the voice of Thelina suggested.

Tulio turned to see her sitting up on her cot. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and stood up. "I want to come with you to get Miguel."

"Absolutely not," Tulio stated. "It's too dangerous."

"But you're going to need help," she pleaded.

"Thelina," Tulio stopped her. "Miguel cares about you, a lot. I can't let you get hurt again, or worse."

"Lord Tulio is right," the chief said. "It is too dangerous."

Thelina looked like she wanted to argue, but she sighed and sat back down on the cot. "Okay," she said quietly. "But please be careful."

"I will," Tulio said, turning back to face the chief. "I'm ready."

The chief nodded. "You're regular clothes have been brought to you if you wish to change."

"Yeah, "I'd like that," Tulio said, realizing he was still in his wedding attire.

The chief and Thelina stepped out while Tulio changed. Once he was finished, he folded the wedding attire and stared at it. He wondered how differently things would be gone if he hadn't agreed to look for El Dorado. No matter what, it would have been just him and Miguel. He wondered if all this chaos hadn't happened if he would have even realized his feelings for his partner.

"He loves you," Thelina said quietly as she entered the temple again. "It was the last thing he said to me before he collapsed at the wedding."

"We wasted so many years," Tulio said quietly.

"What do you mean? Haven't you always been together?"

"Yeah, as friends," Tulio replied, looking at her. "Partners in crime, brothers even. But never as lovers." He sighed and turned away again. "I think there were times that I felt something towards him, but I kept telling myself if was wrong, that two men aren't supposed to love each other. Then there were times he tried and I pushed him away. But he never once left me alone because he was mad…not like I've done to him. I don't even know how I'm going to apologize to him, there's nothing I can say to express how sorry I am."

"Don't fret about that now, Tulio," Thelina said with a small smile. "Hasn't him staying with you all these years made you believe he has already forgiven you?" She put her hand on his shoulder. "He came to your wedding, even if he do not approve of it."

Tulio's frown deepened; he didn't wanted to be reminded of the wedding anymore. "He almost died because of me. I couldn't live myself if-"

"Tulio," Thelina interrupted, putting her finger to his lips. "He will be okay, everything will be fine. Now go, bring him back."

Tulio nodded. "For you."

"For both of us, Tulio."

"I don't deserve-"

"No, you don't," Thelina interrupted. "But you love him, and he loves you, and that's all that matters."

Tulio just looked at her for a moment before responding. "Okay," he said quietly, reaching out to embrace her. "Thank you," he whispered. He pulled away and turned to walk out of the temple.

"Please keep him safe," Thelina prayed to the empty space around her. "Bring them both back alive." She walked out of the temple and joined the group of people to watch Tulio walk up the steps to Tzekel-Kan's temple.

*** EL DORADO ***

Miguel whimpered a little in his sleep, and curled tighter into himself. He was dreaming about a time in Spain when a con he and Tulio had worked went horribly wrong. They had almost been captured as they raced across a rooftop. Miguel had been injured by a guard and tried to conceal it from Tulio. That never worked of course.

_"That was too close," Tulio panted, leaning against a wall._

_ "Not the best idea to use those loaded dice," Miguel stated, clutching his side tightly._

_ "Are you okay?" Tulio asked, pointing to his side._

_ "Yeah, just a cramp," Miguel lied. An arrow from one of the guard's crossbows had actually struck him, but he didn't want to slow Tulio down._

_ We should get back to the cabin, Tulio said. "It'll be dark soon."_

_ They began to walk back to their cabin, Tulio talking about how to improve the con so they wouldn't get caught again. About five minutes into the walk, Miguel started to feel dizzy. The heat of the sun and the injury on his side was draining him. He stumbled and almost fell, but Tulio caught him. "Sorry, I tripped."_

_ "Miguel, are you sure you're okay?" Tulio asked, noticing that Miguel was still holding his side._

_ "Yeah," Miguel said shakily._

_ Tulio frowned. "Okay," he said with an unsure tone. He put his arm around Miguel's waist to support him._

_ The pressure to his injured side sent a jolt of pain through him. "Ow!" he yelped, grabbing his side again._

_ Tulio was startled and pulled his hand away, gasping when he saw blood on it. "Miguel, you're hurt!"_

_ "I'll be okay," Miguel said, his vision blurring. "I just…I just need to sit down." He suddenly toppled over, unconscious._

_ Miguel woke up some time later to find himself on the bed in their cabin. He noticed his side was poorly bandaged, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. He looked over to find Tulio lying next to him, just looking at him. "Tulio?"_

_ "I thought you weren't going to wake up," Tulio said tiredly. "It's the middle of the night."_

_ "Did you…carry me here?" Miguel asked quietly, almost embarrassed._

_ "Yeah. Why did you lie to me?"_

_ Miguel frowned. "I thought you would want to get out in a hurry, I didn't want to slow you down."_

_ "Yeah, I would have liked to move a little quicker, but I would rather you not almost die in the process." Tulio sat up on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and sighing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh. I just thought I was going to lose you, it scared me."_

_ Miguel's frown deepened, and he slowly sat up. "I'm not going anywhere, Tulio."_

_ Tulio looked over at him, a serious expression on his face. "You can't promise that…neither can I."_

_ "Wherever you go, I'm going too."_

_ Tulio looked at him sadly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_ "I know," Miguel said quietly. "I'm sorry."_

_ "You don't have to be sorry," Tulio said, reaching over to brush some stray hair off his partner's face. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ Tulio smiled tiredly. "Always."_

Miguel frowned in his sleep. There were many times after that when Tulio hadn't been there when he woke up. He would be upset for a while, but it would be better when his partner came back. _This time he's not coming back, though…he's gone, forever. _"Tulio," he whispered brokenly. He felt a hand on his forehead suddenly, realizing it was the high priest.

"My, you're burning up," Tzekel-Kan said with concern.

Miguel didn't respond to him. He felt sick, and for a moment wished that the antidote was wearing off and he would die after all. He just wanted to be with Tulio.

"I'm sure I can make something to lower the fever," Tzekel-Kan said, flipping through one of his many potion books.

Miguel heard him walking away, not even wanting to know what concoction he might make. "Just let me die," he said quietly.

"Absolutely not!" Tzekel-Kan said, closing his book and walking back to Miguel. "You're going to stay here with me, forever."

"No," Miguel said flatly.

Tzekel-Kan reached down and Miguel up to face him. "I love you."

"Well I don't love you," Miguel said, struggling to get loose. "Let me go."

"I will not."

"Let go!"

"Never!"

"He said let him go."

Tzekel-Kan released Miguel in surprise, turning to face the new intruder. "Impossible!"

Miguel's eyes widened and he smiled. "Tulio!"

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, all! Sorry for the ridiculous wait (again). I can blame Grad school and all the other activities that suck up all my time. I'm hoping to have the last chapters of this story done before New Years. Happy Reading!**

11

Tulio stepped into the temple and glared at Tzekel-Kan. His eyes then found Miguel, and his heart flooded with joy. He smiled at his partner. "Miguel."

Miguel immediately began to cry again. "I-I thought you were dead."

Tulio looked back at Tzekel-Kan. "Guess you didn't hang around long enough to make sure the job was finished."

Tzekel-Kan glared at Tulio. "I'll make sure of it this time!" He suddenly lunged for Tulio.

Tulio caught the attack and threw the high priest to the floor. He raced over to Miguel. "Miguel?"

"Tulio," Miguel choked out through his tears.

Tulio wrapped his arms around Miguel and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you t-too," Miguel sniffled. He looked over Tulio's shoulder to see Tzekel-Kan on the attack again. "Tulio!"

Tulio was surprised when Tzekel-Kan ripped him away from Miguel and threw him across the floor. He got up quickly to find the high priest coming at him with a large dagger. He jumped back when Tzekel-Kan swung the blade at him, and he heard Miguel pleading for him to stop. "You don't want to do this."

"Do what?!" Tzekel-Kan snarled, preparing to strike again.

"Kill me," Tulio said, dodging another swing.

"Oh, I most certainly do," Tzekel-Kan growled. He dove forward and swung at Tulio again, becoming furious when his enemy dodged his attack.

"Please stop," Miguel cried out. He managed to get himself off the bed and slowly make his way over to the two other men.

"What do you think will happen to him if I die?" Tulio asked, backing up.

"He'll be mine, forever," Tzekel-Kan answered. He jumped forward again, this time causing Tulio to trip and fall backwards to the ground. "Now I'll finish you off!"

"No!" Miguel cried. He stumbled forward and leaned on a pillar for support. "Please…"

Tulio tried to get back up but was pinned down by Tzekel-Kan. He froze when the high priest pressed the dagger to his neck. "He won't be the same anymore," he said quietly.

"What?" Tzekel-Kan asked in annoyance.

"You don't think killing me right in front of him?" Tulio asked cautiously. "Look at him…he's in this condition now because of you. Do you really want to make it worse?"

Tzekel-Kan glared down at Tulio, knowing he was right. "There is no other way!"

"I'll fix that problem right now," Chel's cold voice suddenly appeared.

Tzekel-Kan dropped the dagger out of surprise and looked over his should. "You!"

Chel glared maliciously as she suddenly appeared behind Miguel. "I've been waiting for this moment." She pulled out her own dagger and, before anyone could react, pounced on Miguel. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back towards her, then swiftly reached around and buried the knife in the side of his stomach. She grinned evilly when he screamed in pain.

"NO!" Tulio and Tzekel-Kan yelled in unison.

"You couldn't let me have my way!" Chel yelled. She roughly twisted the knife, eliciting another cry of agony from Miguel. "I always get my way."

Tzekel-Kan stood, forgetting about Tulio, and glared at Chel. "You traitor!"

Chel looked at him. "You were all I wanted." She pulled the dagger away from Miguel and pointed it at Tzekel-Kan. "You wouldn't love me, you just had to have this worthless excuse for a human!"

Tzekel-Kan snapped, lunging forward at Chel. The native girl let go of Miguel in an attempt to get away from the high priest.

Tulio dove forward and caught Miguel before he hit the floor. "Miguel?! Miguel, answer me," he said, gently shaking his partner. He bit his lip when Miguel whimpered in pain. "I'm right here, Miguel." He gently cradled Miguel close. "I'm going to get you out of here." He glanced over to where Chel and Tzekel-Kan were practically wrestling each other. He then carefully picked up Miguel, who cried out in pain as he was moved. "I'm sorry, I promise this will all be over soon." He began to make his way to the temple entrance.

Tzekel-Kan grabbed Chel's wrist and twisted it, causing her to scream and drop her dagger. "I made it clear that I'm finished with you!"

"You'll never get rid of me!" she yelled, struggling to get away. "Let go of me so I can finish what I started!" She reached out with her free hand and swung at Tzekel-Kan.

The high priest dodged the blow and spun Chel in a circle. He stumbled back, pushing her away in the process. He watched as Chel stumbled backwards into the eerie well in the stone floor.

Chel screamed one last time before falling into the well. A loud boom was heard, and what looked like green lightning shot upwards from the well.

Tulio gasped and held Miguel closer to himself. He watched as the woman whom he thought loved him fell to her doom in the well. He didn't want to hang around to find out what would happen next. He took off for the entrance once more, but was suddenly stopped by Tzekel-Kan. "Get out of my way, he growled.

"You're wrong if you think you're leaving with what belongs to me," Tzekel-Kan said, eyeing up Miguel's body in Tulio's arms.

"He doesn't belong to you!" Tulio snapped. "I'm taking him to where I can get him help."

"I can give him all the help he needs!" Tzekel-Kan roared.

"Oh, right, because you've done a fantastic job so far."

Tzekel-Kan was ready to snap Tulio in two. "Then I'll just have to take him back from you."

Tulio wasn't prepared for what happened next. He couldn't fight while he was holding Miguel, so he was unable to deflect Tzekel-Kan's attack. He stumbled backwards and felt Miguel being pulled away from him. "You can't have him!" he stammered. He lunged at Tzekel-Kan, who reacted quickly by leaning back and kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back again, gasping for air and clutching his chest.

You never were any good at protecting him," Tzekel-Kan taunted, indicating to the blonde who was now in his arms.

"That's not true!" Tulio choked out. "That's not true and he knows it!"

"And what does he have to show for it? A broken heart?"

"He's dying because of you!"

Tzekel-Kan glared and took a few steps forward, causing Tulio to back up. "He wouldn't be if you weren't such a fool!"

"I know what I did to him wasn't right," Tulio said. "But I'm sorry, and I love him too much to quit now."

"T-Tu…lio," Miguel barely whispered from Tzekel-Kan's arms.

Tulio smiled a little. "I'm right here."

"Not for much longer," Tzekel-Kan said. He pounced forward and rammed into Tulio with his shoulder.

Tulio cried out in surprise and fell backwards. He hadn't realized how close he had been to the stairs. He tumbled backwards down the huge temple staircase.

"Tulio!" Miguel cried, agony and terror in his voice. "No…" Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Tulio fall. He sobbed once, weakly, before losing consciousness.

**TBC**

**Crappy cliff hanger, sorry about that. Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully).**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just need to say, that I absolutely love you guys. You leave the best reviews, just putting that out there. Haha! Here's the next chapter!**

12

Tulio tried to ignore the pain tearing through his body as he continued to roll down the stairs. He only say Miguel's face and heard his voice. He looked weak and scared, and that caused Tulio more pain than any blunt object slamming into his body could. He finally crashed at the bottom of the stairs and rolled slowly onto his side. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes. He knew a majority of his ribs were bruised, if not broken, and his left arm was in a lot of pain. All he continued to think about was Miguel. _I have to help him. I can't just let Tzekel-Kan keep him from me. He'll die if I don't save him!_

"Tulio! Tulio, wake up!"

Tulio groaned again and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw an extremely worried Thelina kneeling over him. "Thelina?"

"My lord, thank the heavens!" Thelina exclaimed in relief. "I thought for sure tat fall would have killed you."

Tulio tried to push himself up, crying out n pain. Thelina grabbed him and helped him sit up. "M-Miguel," he choked out.

Thelina frowned in worry. "Tzekel-Kan is taking him to the ledge near Xilbalba. Tulio, what happened?"

"Chel," Tulio said angrily. "She…got in the temple. She stabbed…Miguel." He coughed and winced, touching his chest. "He's…dying."

Thelina's frown deepend. "Where is Chel?"

"Gone…fell in the well…in the temple." He looked back up at her. "I have to get to him…before it's too late."

Thelina put her hand on his shoulder. "Tulio…"

"I can't let him die," Tulio choked out, a desperate look in his eyes. "Thelina, I can't…I'll never forgive myself."

Thelina saw the look in his eyes. Not only were they pleading, but they were full of love. She knew she had to let Tulio go after Miguel, even if he was in horrible shape. She nodded slowly after a few moments. "I'll help you up to the temple, but I won't dare go any closer."

Tulio nodded. "Thank you."

Thelina helped Tulio to his feet, and the two slowly began to walk towards the temple. She silently prayed to the heavens that Tulio would come back in one piece, and that both he and Miguel would live. She bit her lip, thinking about Miguel, and that now he was in even worse shape than earlier.

Tulio saw her look out the corner of his eye, and a small feeling of sadness settled over him. _If I don't end this, we'll both lose the person we love. At least if he doesn't want me he'll be happy with her. _Seeing that they were now almost to the temple, he looked at the healer. "Can you…promise me something?"

"What is it?" Thelina asked

"If I don't make it…will you stay with Miguel? Take care of him?"

"Tulio, I-"

"Please," Tulio begged. "I need to know that he'll be safe, that he can be happy again."

Thelina just looked at Tulio for a moment before answering. "Yes…yes, I promise. But you have to promise me something too."

"Anything," Tulio said.

"You have to promise to come back alive so you and Miguel can be together."

Tulio smiled weakly. "I promise."

Thelina smiled back a little. They were soon at the temple, and she stepped back. "Please be careful."

"I will," Tulio said. He made his way towards the ledge as quickly as he could without hurting himself. He soon spotted Tzekel-Kan, who was chanting something and twirling his hands through what looked like more green smoke. Behind him on the ground was Miguel, curled up on his side. Tulio bit his lip, saddened at the state his partner was in. He continued forward until he was right behind Miguel, and looked down at him. "Hey."

Miguel slowly looked up at him. "H-Help…me," he said weakly.

Tulio knelt down and gently touched his cheek. "I am, Miguel, don't you worry. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." He looked up at Tzekel-Kan who was oblivious to what was happening behind him. He stood and walked around to stand in between Miguel and the high priest. "You just don't quit, do you?"

Tzekel-Kan turned and glared at Tulio. "You just won't die, will you?"

Tulio smirked sarcastically. "I try to avoid it."

Tzekel-Kan was furious, seeing that Tulio once again stood in between him and the object of his desires. "It was a mistake for you to come up here. I am in need of a blood sacrifice to Xilbalba in order to heal my companion." He grinned wickedly and held up a dagger for Tulio to see.

"Then why don't you throw yourself in and save up both the trouble?" Tulio asked. "Oh, and Miguel isn't your companion. He's _my _partner, and he always will be."

"Not if I can help it!" Tzekel-Kan scowled, once again launching himself at Tulio.

Tulio lunged forward as well and tackled Tzekel-Kan. He cried out when the high priest brought down the dagger and cut his already injured arm. He pushed him closer to the edge of the ledge. "I've had enough of you causing problems for this city!"

"Ah, but I've seen you cause more problems for one person that I have for an entire city," Tzekel-Kan taunted, glancing back at Miguel. "Everything will fall into place soon. I'll rule this city with him by my side. The citizens like him better than you anyway."

Tulio narrowed his eyes as he continued to wrestle with the high priest. "I don't care if they like me or not. All I care about is Miguel."

"That's not what you said when you arrived in El Dorado," Tzekel-Kan sneered. "All you cared about was the gold and glory, and that woman. You agreed to marry her despite your partner's objections. That doesn't seem like caring to me."

Tulio was ready to snap. He didn't need to be reminded of his actions the past couple of days, how me managed to destroy everything he and Miguel had with just a few simple words. "I love him," he said with determination.

"You lie," Tzekel-Kan said with a wicked grin.

"I lie for a living…but this is one thing I would never lie about."

"We'll see about that." Tzekel-Kan quickly tripped Tulio and pushed him to the ground right at the edge of the cliff. "I will end you!" He raised his dagger and brought it down with all his strength.

Tulio's life flashed before his eyes. His childhood, being abandoned by his family, meeting Miguel and saving from being murdered by his own father. Him and Miguel growing up together, just being there for each other. How he loved when Miguel would look at him with his beautiful green eyes and a smile that was only for him. _I'm not ready to give that up yet._ Before he could register what he was doing, he grabbed Tzekel-Kan's wrist and twisted it. He felt the high priest's body fall on top of him, and he heard him yell. He pushed him off and rolled away. He looked back at Tzekel-Kan to see the dagger protruding from his chest.

Tzekel-Kan looked at Tulio, shock on his face. "Unbelievable," he mumbled. He suddenly toppled sideways and tumbled off the ledge into the whirlpool below.

Tulio was shocked for a moment as he stared at the spot Tzekel-Kan had just fallen from. _He's gone…he's finally gone. _He snapped back to reality when he heard Miguel cough and then whimper in pain. "Miguel," he said, frantically rushing to his partner with what little strength he had left.

Miguel was laid out on his back. He was deathly pale and shivering. It didn't help that he was still I his god's attire and had no shirt on. He was trying to cover the wound on his stomach, but blood was slowly seeping through his fingers and running down his side. He looked up when he sensed Tulio coming down next to him. "Tulio," he whispered weakly.

"I'm here, Miguel," Tulio said. He carefully pulled Miguel into his arms, resting the blonde's head against his chest. "Tzekel-Kan is gone, he can't hurt you anymore."

Miguel leaned against Tulio and shivered, smiling weakly when Tulio tightened his hold on him. "Did you..ever imagine it would end…this way?"

Tulio frowned and rested his cheek on Miguel's head. "No…no, I didn't."

Miguel frowned. "I…thought we…would grow old…together. You and me."

"We will, Miguel, you can't give up," Tulio begged. He could hear the citizens rushing up the stairs to the ledge. "Help is coming."

Miguel coughed again and wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He could feel Tulio nuzzling his head with his cheek. He didn't want to leave Tulio alone after everything that had happened. But he was too weak; he knew he was dying. He slowly looked at Tulio, noticing the guilt, love and utter sadness in his eyes. "Tulio?"

"Yeah," Tulio replied, bracing himself for what he knew was going to happen.

"I…love you," Miguel said. He rested his head on Tulio's chest and closed his eyes.

Tulio frowned and made a small, sad noise when he felt Miguel go limp in his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his partner as close to himself as he could. "I love you, too," he said sadly, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I promise I won't ever let you go." He was overwhelmed with sadness, guilt, and hate for himself and for Tzekel-Kan and Chel. He hardly heard the voices of Thelina and the chief, for he too closed his eyes and let darkness take over.

**TBC**

**Don't hate me yet…review instead!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

_Tulio walked through the town. It was a cooler day, so not many people were around. He looked up and down side streets and alleys, but he still couldn't find Miguel. He was getting worried because his partner hadn't come home for dinner, and he was afraid something happened. He turned a corner and went down an older street, deciding he should check the less populated areas. He finally came upon an old cemetery and he saw Miguel, who was on his knees in front of a small gravestone. He slowly approached his partner. "Miguel?"_

_ Miguel looked back at him, his eyes bloodshot from crying. "Hey," he said softly._

_ "What's wrong?" Tulio asked in concern, kneeling down and putting an arm around Miguel. "Are you okay?"_

_ Miguel nodded and looked back down at the stone. "My mother."_

_ Tulio frowned, looking from Miguel to the stone. "I didn't know she was buried here."_

_ "I don't come often," Miguel admitted. "I didn't want to risk running into…them."_

_ Tulio knew Miguel was talking about his father and sister. "I see."_

_ "The doctor told her something was wrong," Miguel continued. "He told her they could only save her or me, or we would both die. She…told him she wanted me to live so my father could have a son."_

_ Tulio frowned; Miguel had never told him the whole story of how his mother died. "I'm so sorry, Miguel."_

_ Miguel sniffled and wiped at his tears. "I know she would have loved me…she did love me before she was gone. I just…I wish she could be here." He put his head down and began to cry again._

_ "Oh, Miguel," Tulio said, pulling his partner into a tight embrace. "It's okay."_

_ "What in the hell are you doing here?" an angry male voice suddenly interrupted._

_ Miguel's head snapped up and he looked at the man. "Father."_

_ Miguel's father, Carlos, glared down at him. "You have no right to be here."_

_ "I miss her," Miguel choked out._

_ "You never knew her!" Carlos shouted. "You're the reason she's dead! If she had just let you die, she would still be here!"_

_ "Hey, stop it!" Tulio snapped, standing to face Carlos._

_ Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are?"_

_ Tulio glared at the man. "The only real family he has left, apparently. The only one that cares, at least."_

_ Carlos narrowed his eyes. "So you're the one he's been running around causing trouble with. You're making wrong choices…most likely his fault, he tends to have that effect on people."_

_ "One of the best choices I ever made was getting him the hell away from you," Tulio growled._

_ "Tulio," Miguel said, coming up behind him. "Let's just go."_

_ "That's right, run away," Carlos sneered. "It's the only thing you're good at."_

_ Tulio would have said something but Miguel pulled him away. Once they were out of the cemetery, he turned to face the blonde. "Why would you let him say that stuff to you?"_

_ Miguel frowned and looked away. "Because he's right."_

_ Tulio was shocked. "What?"_

_ "I am the reason she died," Miguel continued sadly. "She should have let me die, she could have had another son."_

_ "Don't talk like that," Tulio said, putting a hand on Miguel's shoulder. "She chose you out of love, Miguel…and I'm glad she did. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_ Miguel looked at him sadly. "You wouldn't have my stupidity to ruin your cons."_

_ "That's what makes them interesting," Tulio said with a small smile._

_ "But I make you make bad choices."_

_ "I like making bad choices."_

_ Miguel showed the tiniest hint of a smile. "You're the reason I'm still alive, Tulio."_

_ "And you're the reason I'm still sane." Tulio hugged Miguel tightly. "Come on, let's go home."_

Tulio became aware of his surroundings. He felt a bed underneath him and a sheet covering him, figuring he was back in the healing temple. But he didn't want to wake up, not when Miguel wouldn't be there. His mind flashed back to the moment on the ledge when he felt Miguel die in his arms. He couldn't believe he'd lost his best friend, his partner, the love of his life. It killed him to think that he would never see Miguel's beautiful green eyes again, or his smile. He could never again banter with him about some con that went wrong. He wouldn't be there to comfort him when he was sick or lonely.

Tulio groaned and tried to turn his head. He wanted to go back to dream, where at least he could see Miguel. He thought to himself that Miguel would finally be with the one family member who truly loved him…his mother.

"Tulio? Tulio are you awake?" Thelina asked softly.

Tulio finally opened his eyes and looked up at her. He noticed her eyes were red from crying, and she looked exhausted. He frowned sadly at her. "Hey."

Thelina gave him a small smile. "How do you feel?"

Tulio managed to shrug his shoulder. He felt the pull of bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. "What are these for?"

"You have a few broken ribs. Are you comfortable enough?"

Tulio nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Good. You two really scared us up on that ledge."

Tulio frowned and immediately felt a wave of sadness wash over him. "Miguel."

"I didn't think he was going to make it," Thelina said, looking off to the side. "It's a miracle."

Tulio was confused. He followed her gaze over to another bed. He gasped and nearly leapt off his own bed when he saw who was on it.

Miguel was laying perfectly still, his eyes closed. He was deathly pale and broken looking. A sheet covered him up to him waist, and his hand rested on his stomach, which was bandaged. His breathing was so shallow Tulio could hardly hear it.

Tulio looked at his partner and tears welled in his eyes. "B-But…how? He died in my arms."

"I don't know," Thelina said truthfully. "When we got to the ledge and pulled the two of you apart, I could tell he was gone. All I could think about was how heartbroken you were going to be. I was about to hand him off to the guards to carry him down here when he just…came back." She looked thoughtfully at Tulio. "He didn't wake up, but I knew he was alive."

Tulio swallowed hard and looked back over at Miguel. "He hasn't woken up yet?"

"No," Thelina said sadly.

Tulio tried to sit up, wincing when pain bolted through his chest. "I want to go over there," he choked out.

"You shouldn't move for a while," Thelina said. "Don't worry, neither of you are going anywhere, and I'll be here."

"I know, I just-"

"Tulio, please," Thelina said. "You have to rest so you'll be better when he wakes up."

Tulio sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said sadly. "I just…don't want to be apart from him anymore."

"I know," Thelina replied with a small smile.

"We lost so much time," Tulio continued.

"You'll have a lifetime to get it back."

Tulio leaned back on the pillows and looked over at his partner again. "I've done so much that's hurt him…especially these last few days. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

Thelina frowned a little, sitting at the end of Tulio's bed. "What was the last hing he said to you before he…died."

"He told me he loves me," Tulio said quietly. "He was gone before I could say it back."

Thelina nodded. "Don't you think him saying that means he's already forgiven you?"

Tulio was silent for a moment. "I guess so. But I didn't say it back in time…what if he thinks I don't feel the same way?"

"Tulio, you _saved_ him. If that doesn't show that you love him then I don't know what does."

Tulio smiled a little. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Thelina smiled back. "You're welcome. Now get some rest. I'll let you know if he starts to wake up."

Tulio watched her stand and walk towards the back of the temple. He looked over at Miguel again, wondering if Thelina had given him something for pain and that's why he was still asleep. _I just hope he's okay when he wakes up. _He wished he was at least closer to him, so he could hold him hand.

Thelina watched Tulio from the back of the temple, smiling a little. She prayed that Miguel would wake up soon so he and Tulio could be together. She watched Tulio until he fell asleep, and she got an idea.

ELDORADOELDORADOELDORADOELDORADOELDORADOELDORADO

Tulio thought he heard shuffling, and he opened his eyes. He spotted the chief standing nearby and smiled a little. "Chief."

"My lord, how do you feel?" the chief asked happily.

"Sore," Tulio answered, coughing a little and wincing. "Sorry."

"I'll get you some water," Thelina said, smiling at Tulio. "We have a surprise for you."

Tulio looked at the chief in confusion. The chief smiled at him and looked off to the side. Tulio followed his gaze, and he almost jumped off the bed when he saw the "surprise." They had moved Miguel's bed closer to his, so he was within reach. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to Tulio. He reached over and took hold of one of his partner's hands, gasping at how cold it was. "Miguel," he whispered, squeezing his hand tighter and frowning when he got no response.

"Lord Miguel will be fine," the chief assured Tulio. "Thanks to you, of course."

"No, it was all Thelina," Tulio said. "I'm the one who got him into this mess. He would be dancing circles around himself right now if it wasn't for me."

The chief frowned a little. "My lord, you should not say such negative things about yourself. After all, it was you who defeated Tzekal-Kan."

Tulio cringed in anger at the sound of his enemy's name. "He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You have brought El Dorado peace, Lord Tulio. You must bring yourself peace as well."

"How can I when he's like this?" Tulio asked sadly, looking at Miguel once again. "How can I when I know I'm partly to blame for this happening to him?"

"Tulio, sweetie, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself," Thelina said. "Hw only wants you to be happy."

"I know," Tulio said sadly. "I just wish he could be happy too."

"I'm sure you make him very happy," Thelina said, handing Tulio a glass of water. "Here you go."

Tulio took the glass from her and managed to slowly sit up. He noticed that his injured arm was wrapped up as well. "Is it broken?"

"No, luckily. Just badly bruised, and you have a pretty bit cut as well."

"From fighting Tzekal-Kan," Tulio said, looking at his partner once again. "I wish none of this had happened."

"Would you have discovered your true feelings for Miguel if it hadn't?" Thelina asked, smiling at the fact she caught Tulio off guard with the question.

"I think I've known all along," Tulio said quietly. "I've just been too dumb to admit it." He sighed and then shook his head. "Things would have turned out so differently if I had."

"What do you mean, my lord?" The chief asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have done half the careless things I've done to hurt him. I would have been there every time he needed me, just like he did for me. I would have just listened when he wanted me to. I always thought he was just being childish sometimes and I would just…walk away." He frowned when he said the last two words. "Sometimes I wondered why he kept putting up with me instead of leaving. I never realized how much he cared."

The chief frowned a little at the sadness in Tulio's eyes. "Would you still have come to El Dorado?"

"Oh of course," Tulio said, smiling a little and looking up. "Miguel was hell-bent on finding this place he wasn't taking no for an answer."

The chief smiled widely. "You are welcome to stay, my lord."

"But what will the citizens think? We're not gods."

"You and Lord Miguel have released our city from a terrible evil. The citizens know that you are human, but you are just as good as gods to them. We all want you to stay."

Tulio smiled a little, his heart warming. This was finally somewhere he could be accepted and loved, where he wouldn't have to worry about hiding and scouring for food. He looked down at Miguel, knowing how much his partner loved this place. He knew he would be happy here. "I think I might take you up on that, Chief."

The chief smiled happily. "That is wonderful, my lord!"

"On one condition," Tulio added. "Please stop calling me lord."

The chief and Thelina laughed and Tulio smiled. "I will inform the citizen of your decision."

Thelina watched the chief leave and then turned to Tulio. "You have changed your mind?"

"I know Miguel wants to stay here, and I want to be where he is."

Thelina smiled. "I am glad. Miguel would not be the same without you here." She looked down at Miguel before turning to leave. "I'll be in the back, call if you need anything."

Tulio watched her leave and then focused on Miguel again. He took on of his hands in his again. "I love you, Miguel. I need you to come back to me. I don't know if you'll forgive me or not, but I just need to know you'll be okay." He reached over with his other hand to brush some hair off Miguel's face, resting his hand on his cheek for a moment. "You're my world, Miguel," he whispered. He signed, seeing that Miguel still wasn't responding. He curled up on his own bed again and looked up at the ceiling. He was starting to drift off when he heard it, weak and barely whispered…

"Tulio."

**TBC**

**Apologies for the wait for this update! More to come! **


	14. Chapter 14

***Insert note about apologizing for long wait for next chapter***** Anyway…**

Chapter 14

Tulio sat up and spun around so fast that he got a head rush. He bit back a yelp as pain erupted in his chest and injured arm. He looked directly at Miguel, seeing that his eyes were still closed and he wasn't moving. Tulio frowned sadly, swearing he heard his partner say his name. _I must be going crazy. _He was about to lay back down when he heard it again.

"T-Tulio."

"Miguel?" Tulio asked hopefully, leaning towards the blonde. "Miguel, are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Miguel stirred lightly and slowly opened his eyes. "Tulio?"

Tulio nearly cried out with joy as he stared into Miguel's tired, green eyes. "I'm right here, sweetheart. It's okay, you're okay."

Miguel tilted his head a little and looked at Tulio, smiling weakly and trying to move. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and cried out. "H-Hurts."

"Don't try to move, Miguel," Tulio said, gently putting his hands on Miguel's shoulders. "You're hurt, you need to stay put."

"My lord, Miguel!" Thelina suddenly exclaimed, appearing from the back. "You're finally awake!" She noticed the pained expression on Miguel's face and the worried look on Tuio's. "Something is wrong?"

"He's in a lot of pain," Tulio answered, once again looking down at Miguel.

Thelina hastened over to Miguel. "I have something I can apply to the wound to lessen the pain." She gently began to remove the bandage from Miguel's stomach.

Tulio cringed when he saw the wound. It looked extremely painful, but Thelina had done an excellent job at patching it up. A quick thought of anger rushed through him as he remembered Chel stabbing Miguel. He looked back down at his friend, smiling when he saw him looking up at him. "Hey."

"You…okay?" Miguel asked weakly, coughing a little and whimpering in pain.

Tulio took his hand and squeezed gently. "I'm fine. I was worried about you." He noticed Miguel look at his injured arm and frowned. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere."

Thelina returned with a sort of cream that she began to apply to the wound. "It will numb the pain, but you shouldn't move for a while." She smiled down at Miguel. "Tulio has taken very good care of you."

Tulio blushed a little. "It was you who saved him," he admitted quietly.

"How so?" Thelina asked as she put a new bandage on Miguel's wound. "I was not the one who single-handedly defeated Tzekel-Kan."

Tulio frowned a little, knowing she was right. He looked down to see Miguel smiling tiredly at him. "Miguel saved all of us. He exposed Chel and Tzekel-Kan for who they really were."

"Didn't want…you to get…h-hurt," Miguel replied quietly.

"I didn't want you to get hurt either," Tulio said sadly. "I didn't do a very good job at protecting you, did I?" He looked up when Miguel squeezed his hand. "I never could keep you safe."

"Not…true," Miguel said. He coughed one again and winced, resting his hand on top of the new bandage. "Don't…feel good."

"You need to eat," Thelina said. "I can make you some soup." She looked at Tulio. "You have to eat too."

Tulio knew he shouldn't argue with her, so he simply nodded. He waited until she left again and he gently stroked Miguel's cheek. "I'm really proud of you, you know."

Miguel gazed at him sleepily. "For what?"

"Everything," Tulio answered gently. "You saved this city…you saved me. Who knows what would have happened if I'd married Chel." He bit back his anger at the thought of her. What would she have done? He remembered her telling him that she had plans to torture Miguel and make him watch. His heart dropped a little; seeing Miguel in this state was pure torture, and he was truly afraid to think of what Chel might have done. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt Miguel take his hand.

"Don't…look so..sad," Miguel said with a frown.

Tulio tightened his grip on his hand, twining their fingers together. "I'm sorry…I should have said that a long time ago." He looked intently at Miguel. "Why did you pick me?"

"What?" Miguel asked in confusion.

"Why did you pick me to be your partner?"

"You…saved me. Remember?"

"I know," Tulio said, remembering back to his dream. "But why did you decide to stay with me?"

"Because," Miguel began, "I…loved you…from the first day…I met you…still do."

Tulio but his lip and ran his free hand through Miguel's hair." "You could have done so much better than me."

"Didn't…want to," Miguel answered. "I wanted you…still do."

Tulio swallowed hard, fighting back tears. "I want you too, Miguel. You're the only one I've ever really wanted. I can't live without you." He finally broke, and he put his head down and started to cry.

"Tulio," Miguel said sadly, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please…don't cry."

Tulio finally sat up and wiped his tears, still sniffling a little. "I love you, Miguel. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Miguel smiled. "I want the same thing."

Tulio returned the smile, resting his hand on Miguel's cheek. "I should have realized a long time ago that you were the only one for me."

Thelina peeked out at them from the back of the temple and smiled to herself. She finally emerged with two bowls of soup. "Time to eat, boys." She looked at Tulio and motioned to Miguel. "Can you sit him up, please? Be gentle."

Tulio carefully lifted Miguel into a sitting position and leaned him back on the pillows, frowning when he whimpered a little. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay," Miguel reassured him, smiling a little.

Thelina handed them their bowls. "I'm going to tell the chief that you're awake, I'll be right back."

Miguel watched her leave before he spoke. "I'd be dead without her."

"You and me both," Tulio added, taking a sip of his soup. "I thought it was over when I fell down those temple stairs."

Miguel frowned and looked down at his bowl. "Tzekel-Kan made me think you and Thelina were dead," He said quietly. "He told me…that you were in his way and…" He stopped talking as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey," Tulio said reassuringly, setting his bowl down and moving to sit on the bed facing Miguel. "He was a liar. There was no way he was going to keep me from you."

"I was so scared," Miguel continued, looking up at Tulio. "I was so scared that I would never see you again. I…told him to kill me so I could be with you."

"Oh, Miguel," Tulio said sadly. He leaned forward and gently hugged his partner. "I'll never leave you alone again, I swear."

Miguel used what strength he had to hug Tulio back. "I need you," he cried lightly.

"I need you too. I'm going to right every wrong I ever did to you, I swear." He finally pulled back and looked at Miguel, noticing not only how worn out he was, but how sad he looked. His eyes didn't shine like they used to, and the frown on his face seemed to be a permanent fixture as of lately._ It's my fault that he isn't happy. It's always been my fault._

"Tulio?" Miguel asked, looking questioningly at the expression on his face.

"You should eat now," Tulio said, motioning to the bowl in Miguel's lap. "It'll make you feel better."

"Are you okay?" Miguel asked, watching Tulio move away from him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not," Tulio replied, smiling reassuringly at him. "I just want you to feel better."

Miguel sighed a little and picked up his bowl. He didn't feel like eating, but he knew he would get sick if he didn't. he occasionally peeked over at Tulio, who was quietly eating his own soup. He was finishing up as Thelina returned with the chief, and he smiled as the two of them entered. "Chief."

"Lord Miguel! It is so nice to see you awake," the chief exclaimed gleefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good thanks to her," Miguel answered, smiling towards Thelina.

Thelina blushed a little and smiled in return. "I've done everything I can." She looked over to Tulio. "Of course, Tulio has been a big help to us as well."

The chief chuckled a little when Tulio blushed. "It is good to see you both alive and well. Peace and happiness have been restored to this city, thanks to you. As tribute, we ask that you remain here with us in El Dorado."

Miguel looked happily towards Tulio, beaming when his partner smiled at him. "Really?"

Tulio nodded. "If it makes you happy, then it's what I want too."

Miguel was so happy he could cry. He smiled over at his partner. "I love you."

The chief grinned, taking Miguel's reaction as a 'yes.' "I will inform the city that you will be staying."

Miguel smiled at Tulio as the chief and Thelina left again. "You really mean it?"

Tulio once again moved to sit next to Miguel. "Anything for you," he answered, embracing him as tight as he could without hurting him. "I love you." He thought to himself as he held Miguel. _I'll do anything, even if it's not exactly what I want._

**TBC**


End file.
